


Fast Car

by Theburningred



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Violence, Drug Use, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Homophobic Language, Hurt Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Puberty, Religious Fanaticism, Road Trips, Romance, Underage Smoking, Unrequited Love
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:36:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6361546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theburningred/pseuds/Theburningred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester fährt ein schnelles Auto. Castiel hat einen Plan, der sie von der Übermacht ihrer strengen Väter befreien soll. Sie machen einen Deal, zusammen abzuhauen, denn überall muss es besser sein als in Lawrence, Kansas… Doch das Leben ist nicht so einfach, wie man es sich mit sechzehn vorstellt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Starting from zero, got nothing to lose

Castiel starrte auf den Teller vor ihm. Er war aus dünnem Porzellan, fast durchscheinend, so filigran, dass jedes Kratzen der Gabel als ein Akt der Gewalt das Material zu zerbrechen drohte. Er wusste nicht, warum der Teller nicht einfach brach. 

Ihm gegenüber saß sein Bruder Gabriel, der seinen Brokkoli lustlos mit dem Messerrücken hin und her schob. Feine Mandelblättchen klebten in der Soße, die einen französischen Namen hatte und wie Schimmel schmeckte. Am Liebsten hätte Castiel das tägliche Abendessen mit der Familie geschwänzt, doch dann lief er Gefahr, übers Wochenende in seinem Zimmer eingesperrt zu werden. Auf diese Weise hielt sein Vater, Mr Novak, ihn von anderen Menschen fern, fern von der Freiheit, sich ihm entziehen zu können, fern von der Möglichkeit, einen Wunsch nach sozialer Interaktion zu entdecken - und Castiel war sich dessen wohl bewusst.

Er beteiligte sich üblicherweise nicht an den Gesprächen am Tisch. Zunächst einmal war er mit 16 nicht berechtigt, so lauteten die Regeln, zu sprechen, ohne dass er zuvor von einem höher stehenden Mitglied der Familie angesprochen worden war. Selten wollte jemand etwas von ihm oder erfragte seine Meinung. Castiel hatte es mit der Zeit perfektioniert, unsichtbar zu sein. Der Einzige, der seine Anwesenheit einfach nicht übersehen wollte, war Gabriel, der älteste Sohn der Novaks. Er warf ihm ein verschmitztes Lächeln zu, das Castiel mit einem langen Augenkontakt bedachte. 

"Castiel", sagte Mr Novak in seiner typischen, sonoren Stimme und unterbrach die stumme Kommunikation der beiden Brüder. "Ich möchte, dass du nach dem Essen das Gartentor reparierst. Ich habe vorhin bemerkt, dass das Schloss kaputt ist."

"Ja, Sir", antwortete Castiel völlig emotionslos. Handwerkliches Geschick zählte er nicht zu seinen Fähigkeiten, was genau der Grund war, warum sein Vater ihm die Reparatur zugedacht hatte und nicht etwa Gabriel oder Anna. Doch er beschwerte sich nicht, das Wort seines Vaters galt wie ein Gesetz. Widerspruch gab es nicht und hätte unerfreuliche Sanktionen zur Folge.

Nach dem Essen zog sich Castiel wie gewöhnlich seinen Mantel über, obwohl es draußen noch warm war, und lief ums Haus herum zum Schuppen. Der Werkzeugkasten stand gleich neben der Tür und als er ihn anhob, zog ihn dessen Gewicht gen Erde und er wäre fast gestolpert. Das zählte auch zu den Dingen, die sein Vater an ihm bemängelt, wie tollpatschig und ungeschickt er war. Castiel hatte ihm mehr als einmal zu erklären versucht, dass er seine Kraft oft schlecht einschätzen konnte und deshalb sooft stolperte oder Gegenstände fallen ließ, aber solche Ausreden ließ er natürlich nicht gelten. In seinen Augen machte Castiel das mit Absicht. In seinen Augen verschuldete sein jüngster Sohn alles, was nicht nach Plan lief, mit voller Absicht.

Draußen summten die Vögel, leiteten die Abenddämmerung ein, die das Blau des Himmels bereits zu verfärben schien wie das Blut von Soldaten, das nach einer Schlacht langsam in den Boden sickert. Als Kind hatte er sich seiner Familie oft mitgeteilt, denn andere Kommunikationspartner standen ihm nicht zur Verfügung, und seine Phantasien und Eindrücke laut geäußert. Nun versteckte er seine blühende Phantasie vor ihnen wie einen eingebildeten Freund, der ihm das Leben in diesem Grab von zuhause versüßte.  
Solche morbiden Gedanken waren es, die ihn zum ungeliebtesten Menschen in diesem Haus gemacht hatten, doch das bewegte ihn schon lang nicht mehr.  
Nichts bewegte ihn, und dieser Stillstand war es, der ihn allein davor bewahrte, wahnsinnig zu werden.

Das weiße, imposante Haus der Novaks erstreckte sich vor ihm, samt Vorgarten, Büschen und einem gepflasterten Fußweg, auf dem er sich niederließ, sich auf die harten Pflastersteine kniete, wie er es tat um zu beten, obwohl er glaubte, der Himmel sei nicht mehr als ein einsames, verlassenes Maisfeld, das vor sich hin rottete, weil niemand da war, um es zu ernten.

Der Riegel des Schlosses ließ sich nicht mehr bewegen. Der Zaun war niedrig und aus Holz, so dass ein Schloss ohnehin obsolet erschien, aber Castiel war nicht in der Position, das infrage zu stellen. Stattdessen zog er hilflos an der Klinke, ahnungslos, wie er das Problem lösen sollte.

Er öffnete den Werkzeugkasten und warf einen Blick hinein, in der Hoffnung, Inspiration zu finden, doch er war nur voller metallener Gegenstände, die er nicht einmal benennen konnte. Experimentierfreudig zog er wahllos ein Instrument hervor, in das eine abgeschrägte Kante an dem dünnen Stift eingelassen war. Ratlos betrachtete er das Ding und ärgerte sich über sich selbst, dass er nicht wusste, wozu es da war.

Ein Lachen ertönte hinter ihm, keck und voll, selbstbewusst sogar. Castiel warf einen Blick über die Schulter. Ein Junge lehnte am Heck eines monströsen Wagens hinter ihm, er musste ungefähr in seinem Alter sein. Der Wagen stand auf dem Grundstück gegenüber, das seit Urzeiten der alten Mrs Foster gehörte. 

Der Junge hielt eine Zigarette in der rechten Hand. Sein T-Shirt war grau und zerknittert, die Jeans schäbig und abgetragen, nur ein Gürtel schien sie auf den schmalen Hüften zu halten. Seine Haut war braun gebrannt und selbst auf die Entfernung, die gut und gern ihre zwölf Schritte betragen mochte, erkannte er die vielen Sommersprossen, die sich von seinem Gesicht abhoben und die irgendwie nicht zu ihm passten.

Castiel schluckte. Ihm brach fast das Herz beim dem Anblick, bei der Art und Weise, wie der Fremde ihn ansah. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, so etwas schon einmal gefühlt zu haben, so eine merkwürdige Mischung aus Furcht, Sehnsucht und Minderwertigkeit.

Der Junge stieß sich vom Wagen ab, klemmte die Zigarette zwischen die Lippen und kam auf ihn zu, die Hände in den Hosentaschen. Er sah nach Ärger aus, der Gang und die Kippe verrieten ihn und seine ganze Ausstrahlung machte Castiel nervös. 

Vor Castiel blieb er stehen. Zeigefinger und Daumen der rechten Hand legten sich um den Glimmstengel und er öffnete den Mund, um Rauch und ein paar Worte auszustoßen. "Schön zu sehen, dass du nicht nur liest."

"Was?", fragte Castiel und runzelte die Stirn. Er hatte eine tiefe Stimme und einen Akzent wie dickflüssiger Karamell, goldbraun und zäh.

"Ich seh dich immer auf dem Fensterbrett da oben sitzen, im ersten Stock.« Der Junge zeigte auf das Haus vor ihnen. »Du ziehst die Knie an, lehnst ein Buch dagegen und rutschst immer tiefer, je länger du liest."

Eine Menge Gedanken schossen Castiel durch den Kopf. Es stimmte, jeden Tag saß er dort, meistens bei geöffnetem Fenster, damit er das Gefühl vergaß, wie isoliert er war. Um sich zu erinnern, dass er Teil einer Welt jenseits der Novakschen Grundstücksgrenzen war.

"Ich weiß nicht, wer du bist."

"Ich bin der, der dich von hier unten betrachtet, Rapunzel."

Wenn er wüsste, wie nah das der Wahrheit kam. "Es gibt Gesetze gegen Stalking.«

Die Haut unter den Augen des Fremden war blau, das einzige Merkmal, dass seine Menschlichkeit verriet. Ansonsten sah er aus wie einer der Jungs, die Castiel sich vorstellte, wenn tief in der Nacht alle schliefen und er dieses enge Gefühl im Bauch bekam. "Verrat mir deinen Namen."

»Nein«, entgegnete Castiel stur.

"Ich bin Dean."

Castiel zog die Stirn in Falten. War das ein schlechter Scherz? "Warum redest du mit mir?"

Der Junge, Dean, zuckte mit den Schultern. "Auf welche Schule gehst du? Auf der Lawrence High hab ich dich noch nie gesehen."

Castiel sagte nichts, starrte ihn nur weiter an. Er war verwirrt, verunsichert und fühlte sich bedroht. Dean hatte eine intensive Ausstrahlung, erinnerte ihn entfernt an jemanden, ohne dass er sagen konnte, an wen.

Der Junge jedenfalls ließ seinen Blick über das Haus schweifen, über die blütenweiße Fassade und das blaue Türschild auf dem ›Familie S. Novak‹ stand. "Bestimmt gehst du auf ne Privatschule oder so, stimmt’s? Deshalb auch das Hemd und die Streberschuhe."

Was war falsch mit seinen Schuhen? "Ich werde zuhause unterrichtet", teilte Castiel ihm in seiner üblichen teilnahmslosen Stimme mit. 

Das wischte Deans forderndes Lächeln für einen Moment vom Gesicht. "Was?"

"Ich werde zuhause unterrichtet", wiederholte Castiel. 

"Oh." Dean machte ein betroffenes Gesicht. Doch dann schien ihm ein Gedanke zu kommen, der ihn aufmunterte. "Heißt das, du wirst nicht benotet?"

"Doch."

"Aber- aber wenn du nicht zur Schule gehst, wie lernst du dann Leute kennen?"

"Indem ich auf Gehwegen herumsitze und darauf warte, dass jemand sich in seiner Raucherpause so langweilt, dass er sogar mich interessant findet." Kaum waren die Worte ausgesprochen, da bereute er sie schon. Er wusste nicht mal, woher das gekommen war. Mit Fremden reden lag ihm nicht und seine Eltern sahen es auch nicht gern, und er konnte Fremde auch nicht gut einschätzen, weshalb er es meistens einfach ganz unterließ.

Dean lächelte, anders als vorhin. Sein ganzes Gesicht veränderte sich, kleine Fältchen hier und da und weiße, gerade Zähne. Castiel hatte aufgrund des schlechtes Zustandes seiner Kleidung eine gewisse Nähe zur Mittellosigkeit angenommen, doch der Junge hatte Zähne wie jemand, der eine hohes Maß an ärztlicher Aufwendung genoss. Vielleicht lag ein derartiger Kleidungsstil gerade im Trend und seine Schlussfolgerung war fehlgeleitet.

"Und wie lange wartest du schon?" Castiels Verwirrung musste sich auf seinem Gesicht abzeichnen, denn Dean elaborierte seine Frage. "Auf einen gelangweilten Raucher?"

Castiel überlegte. "Vielleicht fünf Minuten. Wahrscheinlich weniger."

Dean lachte wieder. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf und warf dann die Zigarette auf den Boden, trat sie aus und ließ sie liegen. Castiel zog die Augenbraue hoch. Dean rollte mit den Augen. 

»Bist einer von Mrs Foster’s Enkeln?«, fragte Castiel.

»Nein. Sie kennt meinen Dad und hat das Haus an ihn, meinen Bruder und mich untervermietet.«

»Oh.«

»Was machst du hier auf der Straße?«

»Ich soll das Tor reparieren.« 

»Nichts weiter? Warum siehst du dann so hilflos aus?«

Castiel zuckte mit den Schultern. »Ich weiß nicht, was ich für das kaputte Tor tun kann.«

Dean setzte sich neben Castiel auf den staubigen Gehweg. Im Schneidersitz lehnte er sich halb über ihn, um das kaputte Schloss genauer in Augenschein zu nehmen.

Castiel atmete ein. Staub, Sonne, Schmutz, Schweiß und Mann. Mh.

»Gib mir mal die Zange«, verlangte Dean und hielt Castiel seine Hand hin, ohne den Blick vom Zaun zu nehmen.

Zumindest hatte Castiel eine Ahnung, was eine Zange war. Das Ding, das einer Schere ähnlich sah, wenn er sich nicht irrte. Er vergrub die Hand zwischen den Gegenständen in der Werkzeugkiste, die unnachgiebig schwer gegen seine Haut wogen. Er fand eine Zange und reichte sie Dean.

Dean hatte kurze Haare. An den Seiten waren sie noch kürzer als über dem Scheitel. Sie waren brünett, und an den Spitzen heller als an der Wurzel. Während er die Arbeit machte, beobachtete Castiel, wie sich Schweißtropfen von seiner Stirn auf den Weg machte, die Schläfen passierte, vor den Ohren entlang, am Kinn den Hals lang hinunter, bis der Saum des dreckigen T-Shirts ihn auffing. Er hatte auch am Hals Sommersprossen. Sechs von ihnen bildeten fast ein Kreuz, wenn er den Kopf etwas schief legte.

»In welche Kirche gehst du mit deinem Vater und deinem Bruder?«, fragte er, während Dean arbeitete.

Zu Castiels Überraschung lachte Dean und drehte sich um. »In die Kirche? Soll das ein Scherz sein?«

Castiel wusste nicht, was der Frage einen scherzhaften Klang gegeben haben soll. 

»Wie sind nicht religiös. Obwohl ich zugeben muss, Gottes Name fällt in meinem Bett eigentlich regelmäßig.« Er zwinkerte und drehte sich dann wieder um, um das Schloss in Ordnung zu bringen.

Nun, dachte Castiel sich, Gott hatte sicher nichts dagegen, wenn Dean vor dem Schlafengehen zu ihm betete, obwohl er nicht an ihn glaubte. Wie erfolgversprechend seine Aussichten waren, erhört zu werden, da wollte er sich jedoch keine Prognose erlauben.  
War ja merkwürdig. Woran glaubte Dean dann, wenn nicht an Gott? 

»Weißt du, wenn ich schon deine Arbeit für dich mache, denkst du nicht, ich habe dann wenigstens deinen Namen verdient?«

»Castiel Novak.«

Dean lachte. »Der Name passt zu dir. Cas-til.«

»Cas-ti-el«, korrigierte er streng.

»Yeah. Wie auch immer.«

Auch ohne handwerklich begabt zu sein, erschloss sich ihm schnell, wie geschickt Dean war. Er klemmte seinen Finger unter den Schließmechanismus, um den Stift wieder auf das dünne Band zu schieben, das dabei einen quietschenden Ton von sich gab. »Was meinst du damit, der Name passt zu mir?«, wollte er wissen.

Dean, offenbar in die Arbeit vertieft, biss sich in die Unterlippe. Das schien seine Konzentration zu schärfen, denn er antwortete ihm erst, als sich nach einem weiteren schrillen Geräusch die Klinke wieder herunter drücken ließ. »Das wäre geschafft«, sagte er.

»Ich bedanke mich.« Castiel räumte auf und schloss den Werkzeugkasten. Als er damit fertig war, saß Dean noch immer neben ihm auf dem Gehweg. 

Dean hatte grüne Augen. Sie waren eher hell und blass, umarmt von langen Wimpern, wie sie auch seine Schwester Anna hatte. »Man, hast du blaue Augen«, sagte Dean.

»Deine sind grün.« 

Dean grinste. »Ich weiß. Ich meinte nicht, dass deine Augen blau sind, sondern dass sie außergewöhnlich blau sind.«

»Oh. Verstehe.« 

»So wie dein Name außergewöhnlich ist. Oder deine Kleidung, wenn wir schon dabei sind.«

»Tut mir leid.« Castiel sah auf seinen Schoß, weil der Augenkontakt ihm unangenehm wurde. Er wusste, dass es nichts Gutes war, zu sehr von dem abzuweichen, was als normal betrachtet wurde. Jetzt, wo dem Jungen das aufgefallen war, würde er ihn sicher meiden.

»Wieso?«

Castiel blickte auf. Er legte den Kopf schief. »Ich verstehe die Frage nicht.«

»Wofür entschuldigst du dich?«

»Ich ähm… ich weiß nicht.«

»Dann sag sowas doch nichts. Das zeigt mir nur, dass du es nicht ehrlich meinst, und damit beleidigst du mich mehr, als das du höflich bist.«

Mit Entsetzen fühlte Castiel, wie er errötete.

»Wie hat dir Der Fänger im Roggen gefallen?«, fragte Dean sofort weiter.

»Was?« Der Themenwechsel irritierte ihn.

Mit einer schön anzusehenden Handbewegung fuhr er sich durch die Haare und über den Hinterkopf, bis hinunter zum Nacken. »Das Buch liest du doch grad, oder?«

»Ja. Ja, das stimmt. Ich bin noch nicht sehr weit. Meine Mutter hat ihren Kleiderschrank neu organisiert und benötigte meine Hilfe, deshalb…« 

»Dean? Fuck, komm sofort her, was suchst du denn da drüben? Wenn ich dich brauche, kommst du, ist das klar?«

Dean und Castiel drehten sich um. Ein dunkel gekleideter Mann stand am Auto, an dem zuvor Dean gelehnt hatte. Er erinnerte Castiel entfernt an das Bild von einem Piraten, das er in einem Kinderbuch gesehen hatte. Stiefel, dunkler Mantel, unrasiert und von großer Statur.

Dean seufzte tief. »Machs gut, Castiel.«

»Auf Wiedersehen. Und danke!«

Der Mann sah vergrämt aus. Seine ärmliche Kleidung ähnelte der von Dean, vermutlich war das sein Vater. Sie gingen zusammen ins Haus von Mrs Foster. Castiel prüfte noch einmal selbst, ob sich das Tor wieder öffnen ließ. Es funktionierte, Dean hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet. Dann stellte er den Werkzeugkasten in den Schuppen zurück und ging ins Haus.


	2. Maybe we'll make something

Das nächste Mal hörte Castiel Dean Winchester schon, bevor er ihn sah. Castiel saß auf dem Fensterbrett in seinem Zimmer und las, das schwere Buch gegen die angezogenen Knie gelehnt. Geräusche, die von draußen ins Zimmer wehten, wurden lauter. Er hörte ein Auto mit lauter Musik vorfahren. Er warf einen Blick auf die Uhr, es war nach 21 Uhr. Die Musik klang furchtbar, schrill und schief. Sofort war das Buch vergessen.

Das Auto hielt vor dem Haus, in dem Dean wohnte. Von seinem Fenster aus hatte Castiel den perfekten Blick darauf. Ein paar Sekunden lang regte sich nichts. Mit eingeschalteten Scheinwerfern und dumpfen Bässen störte das Monstrum von einem Auto die nachbarschaftliche Ruhe.

Dann öffnete sich eine Autotür. Musik und Licht verstummten. Castiel rückte noch näher an die Fensterscheibe, um besser sehen zu können. Nur das Licht zweier, einige Meter entfernter Straßenlaternen erhellten den Straßenabschnitt vor Mrs Fosters Haus. Dean stieg auf der Fahrerseite aus. Er trug Blue Jeans und ein schwarzes T-Shirt. Hinter ihm kroch noch jemand aus dem Auto.

Ein Mädchen. Schlank, klein, lange Haare. Sie zog ihren Rock herunter. Dean hatte seine Hand unter dem Stoff, noch bevor er die Tür wieder zuschlug. Ihr Kichern war durch das einen Spalt offen stehende Fenster in Castiels Schlafzimmer gut zu hören. Es klang piepsig und unangenehm, aber Dean schien es anders zu empfinden. Sie küssten sich, er drückte sie gegen den Wagen. Minuten vergingen. Die Hand unter dem Rock bewegte den Stoff. Das Mädchen spreizte erst ihre Beine und warf den Kopf nach hinten, dann legte sie das rechte Bein um Deans Hüfte. 

Castiel spürte, wie ihm das Blut ins Gesicht schoss. Er sah sofort weg, als er kapierte, was die beiden taten. Mit pochendem Herzen starrte er auf seine Knie, atmete ein, aus, atmete ein, aus und sah wieder hin, er musste einfach. Deans Arm bewegte sich noch immer, er schien an ihrem Hals zu lecken. Castiel beobachtete, wie sich der Ellenbogen des Jungen ruckartig bewegte. Das Bein des Mädchens glitt an Deans Körper auf und ab und hatte das schwarze Shirt nach oben geschoben, die Jeans so tief hängend, dass Castiel den Bund seiner Unterwäsche sah.

Kurzatmig ballte Castiel seine Hand zur Faust, schloss die Augen, öffnete sie wieder. Dieser Streifen nackte Haut zwischen Unterhose und Shirt lockte ihn, verheißungsvoll, und er erwischte sich dabei wie er hoffte, er bekäme noch mehr zu sehen.

Plötzlich hörte Castiel, wie sich die Haustür seines Elternhauses öffnete. Entsetzen erfüllte ihn, und auch Dean hatte das Geräusch vernommen. Er drehte sich um.

Mr Novak kam aus dem Haus gelaufen, der Morgenmantel verhüllte die vor Entrüstung gespannten Schultern. »Was glaubt ihr, was ihr da macht?«, zischte er. Der Ton seiner Stimme verängstigte Castiel und er wich weit genug vom Fenster zurück, um gerade noch sehen zu können, was sich auf der Straße abspielte. »Mitten auf der Straße, hier wohnen Kinder!«

Das Mädchen keuchte vor Überraschung und zog so schnell den Rock herunter, dass sie Deans Unterarm einen kräftigen Schlag verpasste. Der rieb sich über die Stelle, wischte sich seine Finger an der Hose ab, langte dann in seine hintere Jeanstasche und zog sich eine Zigarette heraus. 

»Hey man«, grüßte Dean und ein paar Sekunden später glühte seine Zigarette in der Nacht.

Deans Unverfrorenheit ließ Castiels Blut stocken, und gleichzeitig war er so fasziniert, dass ein Wegsehen unmöglich war. Er rückte wieder näher ans Fenster, um ja nichts zu verpassen.

Mr Novak schien Probleme damit zu haben, ruhig zu bleiben, so schnell hob und senkte sich sein Brustkorb. »Ich kann nicht glauben, was hier gerade passiert ist. Wo sind deine Eltern?«

»Meine Mutter ist tot«, sagte Dean ungerührt. »Und mein Vater«, er lachte, »Liegt um die Uhrzeit wahrscheinlich besoffen auf dem Fußboden in seiner eigenen Kotze.« Dean nahm einen tiefen Zug und schaute auf das Haus, aus dem sein Gegenüber gekommen war. Sein Blick huschte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde über das Fenster, hinter dem sich Castiel verbarg, oder zumindest schien es ihm so. »Sind Sie der Vater von Castiel?«

Castiel hörte auf zu atmen.

»Der bin ich. Wer bist du?« Mr Novaks Stimme war kalt wie Eis.

»Winchester.«

»Woher kennst du meinen Sohn?«

Dean zuckte die Schultern. 

Mr Novak machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu. »Ich warne dich, Winchester, …« Doch den Rest konnte Castiel nicht verstehen, denn sein Vater hatte sich dicht an Deans Ohr gebeugt. Was immer er ihm zugeflüstert hatte, musste jedoch jenseits christlicher Güte gewesen sein, denn das Mädchen schlug sich erschrocken die Hand vor dem Mund.

Dean reagierte überhaupt nicht, rauchte und sah verträumt in die Ferne.

Mr Novak wandte sich ab. »Wenn ich noch mal sehe, wie du die Regeln unserer Gemeinschaft und guten Benehmens verletzt, rufe ich die Polizei.«

»Kein Stress.« Er warf den Arm um das Mädchen. »Ich nehme sie jetzt mit rein und Sie können sich in Ruhe unter der Dusche einen runterholen.« Er zwinkerte. »Es hat Ihnen gefallen, stimmts?«

Mr Novaks Arm zuckte, besann sich jedoch in letzter Sekunde. Deans Blick huschte noch einmal über die blendend helle Fassade des Novakschen Anwesens, über die in stundenlanger Detailarbeit gestutzten Buchsbaumsträucher, für deren Perfektion sich Mrs Novak verantwortlich zeichnete. Mr Novak starrte Dean nur verachtend an, während Dean ihm zunickte, als wäre das lediglich freundschaftlicher Austausch unter Nachbarn gewesen.

Die beiden Jugendlichen verschwanden im Haus von Mrs Foster. Castiel sah ihnen hinterher. Er fragte sich, warum die ältere Mrs Foster eine Familie aufgenommen hatte, die dermaßen von den gesellschaftlichen Erwartungen abwich. Und was Dean wohl jetzt mit dem Mädchen tun würde. Und was war mit dem Vater?   
Und… Und auch dieser Streifen nackter Haut zwischen Unterhose und T-Shirt würde ihn vermutlich noch eine ganze Weile beschäftigen.

Unten schlug die Haustür zu. Castiel hatte seinen Vater gar nicht zurück ins Haus gehen sehen. Sofort löschte er das Licht, hetzte vom Fenster weg und rein ins Bett. Er zog sich die Decke bis zum Kinn. Seine Wangen brannten.

Keine Minute später ging die Tür auf. Mr Novak machte das Licht an.

Castiel sah ängstlich in die glühenden Augen seines Vaters. Das Herz rutschte ihm in die Hose, er wusste, was ihm blühte. Diesen Gesichtsausdruck sah er beileibe nicht zum ersten Mal.

Sein Vater war groß gewachsen, schlank und gutaussehend. Oft hatte Castiel Frauen in der Kirche sagen hören, wie stattlich er wirkte in seinen perfekt sitzenden, respektablen Anzügen. 

»Wie merkwürdig, dich schon im Bett zu sehen, mein Sohn. Wo du vor ein paar Minuten doch noch an der Fensterscheibe geklebt hast. Hast du die Show genossen?«

Castiel schüttelte den Kopf. Ihm war kalt und gleichzeitig heiß, unbewusst zog er sich die Decke enger um die Schulter. Die Deckenlampe strahlte von oben auf sie herab und gab Mr Novak die Illusion eines Heiligenscheins. 

»Epheser, fünf drei. ›Hurerei aber und alle Unreinigkeit oder Geiz lasset nicht von euch gesagt werden.‹« Er hielt inne, um seinen Worte Bedeutung zu verleihen. »Woher kannte er deinen Namen, Castiel?«

Vor Angst brachte er kein Wort heraus.

»Winchester, ja? Du weißt, von wem ich sprechen, nehme ich an. Woher kennst du ihn, Castiel!?«

Die laute Stimme seines Vaters sorgte dafür, dass er den Kopf zwischen die Schultern zog, und sich ansonsten nicht rührte.

»Aufstehen.«

»Nein, bitte, Vater-»

»Sofort.«

»Ich kenne ihn nicht, ich habe ihn nur einmal gesehen, ich hätte nicht- es tut mir leid, ich sollte nicht-»

»Schweig jetzt. ›Lass nicht ab den Knaben zu züchtigen; denn wenn du ihn mit der Rute haust, so wird man ihn nicht töten. Du haust ihn mit der Rute; aber du errettest seine Seele vom Tode.‹«

»Bitte, es tut mir leid, es tut mir leid!« Niemand erhörte Castiels Flehen, nicht sein Vater, nicht der Herrvater, niemand.

Der strenge Blick ließ ihn gehorchen. Castiel wappnete sich innerlich, schob die Decke weg und stellte sich mit jedem Ausatmen vor, dass er nichts fühlen konnte. Er stand auf, kniete sich auf den Boden, und steckte die Arme auf der Matratze aus, wie er es schon Hundertmal zuvor getan hatte. 

Mr Novak hatte den Stock schon in der Hand. »Ist dir klar, warum ich das machen muss?«

»Ja, Sir.« Castiels Stimme klang monoton.

»Ich hab dich durch das Fenster gesehen. Hat es dir gefallen, was dieser Teufel mit dem armen Mädchen gemacht hat?«

Der erste Schlag traf genau seine kalten Fingerknöchel. Der Schmerz trieb ihm die Tränen in die Augen, so unerträglich war er. 

»N-nein.«

»Er hat sie entehrt, das hat sie nun davon, dass sie sich anzieht wie eine Hure.« Mr Novak beugte sich über seinen Sohn, so dass sein Schatten über dem knienden Jugendlichen aufragte. »Wenn ich dich je bei so etwas erwische…«

Ratsch.

»Nein, nein…«

»Oder dass du noch ein Wort mit diesem Winchester wechselst…«

Ratsch.

Wimmern.

Ratsch.

Ratsch.

»Verstehst du, mein Sohn? Verstehst du, warum ich das tun muss?«

Castiel nickte nicht, denn er fürchtete die Lüge.

Als es vorbei war, tropften dicke Tränen von Castiels Kinn und der Rotz lief ihm aus der Nase. Sein Vater half ihm, vom Boden aufzustehen und führte ihn ins Bad. Die Haut an seinen Händen war rot und gereizt, an einer Stelle aufgeplatzt. Castiel stand regungslos in der Badezimmertür, während Mr Novak warmes Wasser ins Waschbecken einließ. »Komm her, Junge.«

Castiel folgte. Sein Vater nahm sacht seine Hände und hielt sie ins Wasser. Es tat weh und er zuckte. »›Seid aber untereinander freundlich, herzlich und vergebet einer dem andern, gleichwie Gott euch auch vergeben hat in Christus.‹ Ich vergebe dir Castiel, und auch der Herrgott vergibt dir, wenn du bereust.«

Sanft und mit einer unvorstellbaren Warmherzigkeit wurden ihm die Finger gewaschen. Dankbar für die Zärtlichkeit schloss Castiel die Augen und ließ die Tränen einfach laufen. Es pochte unter seiner Haut, dort, wo der Stock ihn getroffen hatte. 

»Ich muss das tun, das weißt du, oder? Mein Vater hat das auch mit mir gemacht, und ich bin ihm sehr dankbar dafür.« Mr Novak tupfte vorsichtig seine Hände ab und rieb eine stark duftende Salbe vorsichtig auf die roten Stellen. Er verband sie ihm lose und brachte ihn danach zurück ins Schlafzimmer. Castiel wollte nichts weiter, als schlafen. »Lass uns beten.«

Sie knieten nebeneinander auf dem Boden, schlossen die Hände zum Gebet. Castiel folgte den Worten seines Vaters, trotz der Pein in seinen gekrümmten Fingergliedmaßen.

Schließlich brachte Mr Novak ihn zu Bett, deckte ihn zu. 

»Jetzt schlaf, und steh morgen früher auf als sonst. Sieh dir deine Notizen lieber nochmal an, ich werde dich testen, ob du auch wirklich lernst oder nur hier oben sitzt und Däumchen drehst.«

»Gute Nacht, Sir.«

Sein Vater löschte das Licht und verließ das Zimmer.

Castiels Augen brannten vor Müdigkeit und Anstrengung. Die Salbe linderte seine Schmerzen, aber sie linderte nicht seine Schuldgefühle, weil er die Szene vor seinem Fenster nicht vergessen wollte. Er fragte sich, ob Gott ihn womöglich prüfte. Er lag wach und starrte an die Decke, und er fragte sich, warum er ein bedauernswertes Leben erkennen konnte, obwohl er nie ein anderes kennen gelernt hatte.

###

 

Castiel war allein zu Hause, als es an der Tür klingelte. Er fuhr sich durch seine Haare und legte das Buch zur Seite, einem Kunstband, indem er lustlos geblättert hatte. Im Allgemeinen schätzte sein Vater es nicht, wenn er sich mit Themen jenseits von Gott beschäftigte, allerdings wurde Castiel nie müde, ihm zu versichern, dass doch alles Schöne auf dieser Welt von Gottes Hand war.

»Oh, ähm, Hallo.« Braune, große Rehaugen, die vom Weinen ganz gerötet waren. Der Junge, der vor ihm stand, musste einige Jahre jünger sein als er. 

»Ähm hi. Hi«, sagte Castiel.

»Ich… tut mir echt leid, dass ich störe, ich… ich weiß nur nicht… Ich…« Der Junge mit den Rehaugen unterbrach sich. 

Die Nachmittagssonne schien ins Haus und Castiel ließ die Klinke los, um beiseite treten zu können. »Komm doch rein.«

Dankbar nickte der Besucher und trat ins Haus. Er war groß gewachsen für sein kindlich aussehendes Gesicht, nur einen halben Kopf kleiner als Castiel. Sein strähnig braunes Haar hing ihm bis auf die Schultern. »Du bist Castiel, oder? Dean hat mir von dir erzählt. Er sagt, du liest ziemlich viel. Und er sagt, du bist hübsch.«

Castiel ließ die Teetasse fallen, die er gerade aus dem Schrank geholt hatte. Sam machte eine blitzartige Bewegung und fing sie auf, bevor sie auf dem Boden zerschellen konnte. »Er… was… ich… uhm….«

»Ich bin Sam.«

Castiel nahm ihm die Tasse ab und stellte den Wasserkocher an. »Ähm… Hallo«, antwortete er peinlich berührt und verwirrt. Das Wort hübsch flog unkontrolliert in seinem Kopf umher und eckte überall an.

»Ich komme nicht ins Haus und Mrs Foster ist zum Einkaufen gefahren, Dean geht nicht an sein Handy, und ich hab kein Geld, ich wusste nicht…« Verlegen räusperte er sich. Seine kratzige Stimme unterstrich noch, wie unwohl er sich zu fühlen schien. »Normalerweise würde ich warten, aber… ich… also, ich…« Er überkreuzte die Knie.

»Kein Problem, Sam«, versicherte ihm Castiel. »Wenn du die Toilette benutzen musst, einfach nochmal in den Flur und dann die zweite Tür rechts.«

Sam seufzte vor Dankbarkeit ließ seinen Schulranzen auf den Boden sinken, bevor er aus der Küche verschwand. Das gab Castiel Zeit, durchzuatmen und zu verarbeiten, dass es jemanden gab, der ihn hübsch fand. 

Eine halbe Stunde später hatte Castiel jeden Gedanken an Dean vergessen.

»…Und dann hab ich ihn zurückgeschubst, weil, was sollte ich machen? Seine Augen hättest du mal sehen sollen, so groß wie Untertassen!« Sam war lebhaft, klug und ein guter Erzähler, Castiel taten seine Backen weh vom vielen Lachen. 

»Hat er sich nicht an dir gerächt?«

Sam winkte ab. »Ach, das traut der sich gar nicht. Jeder weiß, dass ich Deans Bruder bin, und niemand legt sich mit ihm an.« So ganz glücklich schien er damit aber nicht zu sein. »Dabei kann ich auch ganz gut auf mich allein aufpassen.«

Castiel lächelte. Wie stolz Sam klang, als er das sagte. Er erinnerte ihn an seinen Bruder Gabriel.

Das Klingeln eines Telefons unterbrach ihre Erzählung. Sie saßen inzwischen im Wohnzimmer, das eine sonnendurchflutete, aber gleichzeitige verstaubte Kulisse für ihr Gespräch abgab. Vor 18 Uhr würde niemand nach Hause kommen, und ob Gabriel diese Nacht überhaupt nach Hause kam, war fraglich. Er nahm oft Nachtschichten in einer Tankstelle an, um sich was dazuzuverdienen. 

Sam zog ein Handy aus seiner Tasche, das vor sich hin plärrte. »Dean«, sagte er und rollte mit den Augen, als seine und Castiels Blicke sich trafen. »Ja, alles okay, flipp nicht gleich aus. Ich bin bei Castiel.« Kurze Pause. »Ja, hat er. Ja doch. Das weiß ich doch nicht, ist ja nicht so, als ob mich das interessiert.« Sams Gesicht verzog sich. »Frag Dad doch selbst. Ja. Ja, von mir aus.« Sam nahm das Hand von seinem Ohr. »Er will mit dir sprechen.« Und damit übergab Sam ihm das Gerät.

Castiel, durch die Ankündigung nervös geworden, hielt sich das elektronische Gerät ans Ohr. Er hatte kein Handy, er verließ das Haus nur, um mit seiner Familie in die Kirche zu gehen und um zwei Mal im Jahr mit seiner Mutter und seiner Schwester Kleidungsstücke zu kaufen. Er hatte ohnehin niemanden, den er hätte anrufen können. 

»Ja?«

»Cas, du bist ein Engel.« Dean klang, als ob er lächelte.

»Ich weiß.« Castiel fragte sich, ob Dean es cool fand, dass er nach einem Engel benannt war. 

»Er macht dir keine Umstände?«

»Dein Bruder ist eloquent und humorvoll, ich genieße seine Gesellschaft«, antwortete er ernsthaft.

»Jesus, Cas, mach ihm nicht gleich nen Antrag, okay?«

»Was für einen- Ah, auch eine humorvolle Bemerkung. Männer können nicht heiraten, Dean.«

Dean lachte. »Warum sollte man sie auch heiraten, wenn man viel schönere Dinge machen kann?«

Castiel hatte das Gefühl, dass mit dem Satz etwas anderes gemeint war, als er tatsächlich aussagte. »Ich verspreche, ich mache Sam keinen Heiratsantrag, ganz unabhängig davon, dass das ohnehin nicht geht.«

»Brav.« Dean lachte in sich hinein, ein Geräusch, das Castiel stärker wärmte als der Tee oder die Nachmittagssonne. »Ich komm ihn holen, bin schon unterwegs.«

»In Ordnung.«

»Sag mal… sind… sind deine Eltern da?«

»Nein. Sie kommen nicht vor sechs nach Hause.«

»Gut. Versuch, nicht vor Sehnsucht zu vergehen, okay Baby? Ich brauche nur noch fünfzehn Minuten.« Es klickte in der Leitung.

Sam grinste. Castiel sah ihn böse an. »Dein Bruder hat mich Baby genannt«, bemerkte er vorwurfsvoll.

»Hat er das, ja?«

»Ich kann nicht viel älter sein als er.«

»Wie alt bis du denn?«, fragte Sam und setzte sich wieder auf die Couch.

»16.«

»Dean ist 18. Er ist ein paar Mal sitzen geblieben.«

Castiels Interesse war geweckt. »Wirklich?« 

Sam seufzte. »Es liegt nicht daran, dass er den Schulstoff nicht packt. Aber wir ziehen oft um, und Dean ist… naja, er kommt oft in Schwierigkeiten, weißt du?«

»In was für Schwierigkeiten kommt er denn?«

»Oh man…« Tiefes Seufzen. »Er wurde nur ein paar mal verhaftet, sie lassen ihn immer wieder frei, weil er noch nicht volljährig war, und inzwischen ist er vorsichtiger. Dad hat kein Geld und naja…«, Sams Ohren färbten sich rot, »Dean kümmert sich darum, wenn du weißt, was ich meine. Ich bin oft sämtliche Gesetzestexte durchgegangen, weil ich ihm helfen wollte, weißt du, ich will Anwalt werden.«

Castiel nahm den Themenwechsel an.

Kurz darauf klingelte es an der Tür. Sam holte seine Schultasche und stellte die Tassen in den Geschirrspüler, während Castiel zur Tür ging. 

Dean kaute Kaugummi und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.

»Hallo, Dean.«

»Hey Cas.« Er lehnte sich an den Türrahmen und ließ seinen Blick in unangemessener Weise an ihm auf- und abwandern. 

Castiel kniff die Augen zusammen. »Warum siehst du mich so an?«

»Ich stell mir dich in engen Jeans vor.«

»Boah Dean, hör auf damit. Castiel ist echt nett, verschreck ihn nicht!«, brummte Sam und warf seinem Bruder düstere Blicke zu.

Castiel für seinen Teil versuchte, seine scharlachroten Wangen zu verbergen, indem er auf den Boden sah. Deans Verhalten verunsicherte ihn. Er mochte es nicht, wenn man sich über ihn lustig machte, dafür hatten 16 Jahre mit Gabriel in einem Haus gesorgt.

Sie verabschiedeten sich von Castiel, und Dean drehte sich vor dem Tor noch einmal um und zwinkerte ihm zu.

Castiel schlug die Tür zu. 

 

###

»Anna? Geht es dir gut, fühlst du dich wohl?« Castiel kam gerade die Treppe herunter, die ihn ins Erdgeschoss brachte. Anna stand am Fenster, das zur Straße hinausging, die Ellenbogen auf dem Fensterbrett abgestützt, der verträumte Blick nach draußen gerichtet.

Sie erschrak, als sie ihren Bruder bemerkte. Ihre 14 Jahre sah man ihr nicht an, das weiße Baumwollkleid und die geflochtenen Zöpfe ließen sie viel jünger aussehen. »Ich… Da ist nur…«

Castiel warf einen Blick durchs Fenster. Er gab einen Laut von sich, von dem er sicher war, ihn noch nie gemacht zu haben, schon gar nicht in Gegenwart eines anderen Menschen.

Das riesengroße Auto der Winchesters stand halb auf der Straße geparkt, halb in der Einfahrt von Mrs Foster, ihnen genau gegenüber. Es glänzte nass in der Sonne.

Dean hatte einen Schwamm in der Hand. Er war barfuss, sein Oberkörper nackt. Er trug kurze, abgeschnittene Jeansshorts, so kurz, dass sie kaum mehr als seinen Hintern bedeckten. Sein schweißnasser Rücken war ihnen zugedreht, als er sich bückte, um den Schlauch vom Boden aufzuheben. Die Muskeln seiner Schenkel hoben sich von seiner glatten Haut ab. Sein Arsch war rund und ließ die Hose noch mal ein paar Zentimeter nach oben rutschen, während er nach dem Schlauch griff. 

Er drehte an der Öffnung und Wasser spritzte aus der Düse. Jetzt sahen sie ihn von der Seite. Er trug eine Sonnenbrille.

Anna und Castiel seufzten gleichzeitig auf. Castiel bemerkte nicht einmal, wie seine Finger die Kante des Fensterbrettes fest umschloss, wie um sich festzuhalten. Anna griff mit zitternden Fingern nach dem Fenstergriff und öffnete es ein Stück.

Dean hörte Musik, während er das Auto wusch. Sie war laut und irgendwie ein bisschen nervig, doch dann bewegte Dean seine Hüften dazu, summte in der falschen Tonlage vor sich hin. Er stützte sich mit einer Hand auf der Motorhaube ab und schrubbte kräftig über das Dach, während Wasser über die Windschutzscheibe lief, um den Dreck darauf einzuweichen. Er beugte sich tief über den Wagen.

Dean hatte lange, schlanke Beine, an den Knien liefen sie leicht auseinander. Während er sich nach vorn streckte, und den Rücken durchbog, ließ die Silhouette seiner unangemessen ansprechenden Erscheinung Castiels Puls nach oben schießen.

Sie beobachteten, wie Dean nach und nach gründlich den Wagen bearbeitete. Castiel drückte seine Hüfte mit solcher Kraft gegen die Wand, das er ganz kurzatmig war, alles, alles um nur ein bisschen Druck auf das pochende Glied in seiner Hose auszuüben. Er merkte nicht einmal, dass er das tat. 

»Ich wünschte, wir hätten eine Kamera«, sagte Anna nach einer Weile leise, ohne ihren Blick abzuwenden.

Castiel nickte. Er schluckte und sagte dann: »Unser Auto müsste auch mal wieder gewaschen werden.«

»Glaubst du, wir können Mutter das verkaufen?«

»Der Versuch ist es wert.«

»Ich dachte, nur Mädchen tragen solche Shorts.« Anna legte den Kopf schief, als Dean sich zur Seite beugte, um die Unterkante des Autos zu waschen.

»Gott, ich hoffe nicht«, erwiderte Castiel. Ihm war nicht klar, was er da sagte, doch zu seinem Glück, Anna auch nicht. 

Als Dean fertig war, umkreiste er das Auto. Liebevoll strich er mit den Finger über den Lack und tapste barfuß in kleine Pfützen, die sich auf dem Asphalt gebildet hatten.

Castiel warf Anna beim Abendessen einen langen Blick zu, den sie schweigend erwiderte, mit einem kleinen Lächeln im Mundwinkel, das mehr als jeder Gehorsam verriet, welche Bewunderung sie und ihr Bruder für Gottes Schöpfung aufbringen konnten.


	3. But me, myself, I got nothing to prove

»Nicht meine Bücher«, bettelte Castiel, »bitte nicht meine Bücher, bitte bitte nicht-»

»Sei still!«, donnerte die schwere Stimme zurück, hart geworden durch die unentwegte Aussprache von Befehlen.

Mr Novak füllte den Müllsack. Ein eisernes Band zog sich um Castiels Herz. Die Ecken und Kanten der Bücher schnitten rechteckige kleine Löcher in das blaue Plastik der Müllsäcke. Er stand vier Fuß hinter seinem Vater, geduckt, getrieben vor der Angst, seine Habseligkeiten zu verlieren und gleichzeitig fürchtete er, seinen Vater mit der Bettelei zu verärgern.

Diese Art der Bestrafung traf Castiel Novak tiefer, als selbst dem Vater klar war. Vielleicht spürte Mr Novak auf eine Art, insofern er über die genügende Empathie verfügte, dass sein Sohn sehr viel Kraft und Vergnügen aus seinem Besitz zog, doch um die wahre Bedeutung wusste er nichts. 

Castiel besaß kaum etwas. Die Novaks spendeten großzügig, was die wenigen Verwandten, die an die Novak-Kinder dachten, ihnen schickten. Das Familienoberhaupt war nicht der Meinung, dass Besitz zur Entwicklung eines guten Charakters beitrug. Außerdem, solange es Kinder in der Nachbarschaft gab - aus gläubigen Familien natürlich -, die weniger gesegnet waren, solange konnten Gabriel, Castiel und Anna auch getrost auf gewisse Dinge verzichten. Dazu gehörten Kleidung, Kosmetik, Videospiele, selbst die bunten Poster an den Wänden, die Gabriel sich von seinem selbst verdienten Geld gekauft und aufgehangen hatte. Mrs Novak war der Meinung, sie ›stören Gabriels Gedanken an Gott‹. 

Gürtel, Taschen, Haarbänder - Anna hatte nichts davon. Sie hatte sich schlicht zu kleiden und durch nichts aufzufallen als durch gutes Benehmen. Und Castiel? Seine Bücher hatte er sicher geglaubt, legte sein Vater doch großen Wert auf Bildung (die vorher von ihm genehmigt wurde). All die Geschichten, die Castiel eine Gedankenflucht außerhalb dieser Mauern erlaubte, verschwanden von den Regalen und ließen staubige Abdrücke zurück. Charles Dickens, Tom Sawyer, eingesperrt in hässliches Plastik. 

All die Geschichten, die Castiel davor bewahrten, in der Isolation seiner Familie den Verstand zu verlieren. Manchmal kam ihm seine Einsamkeit so mächtig vor, dass er zu ersticken drohte. Dann und wann mochte sie ihm auch zupass kommen, Konfrontationen mit der Welt außerhalb des Novakschen Anwesens machten ihn oft genug unsicher. Doch selbst in diesen Momenten wäre er lieber vor Angst in der wirklichen Welt gestorben, als hinter Mauern und dem ihm aufgedrückten Kreuz des Vaters langsam aber sicher zu verschwinden. Das Schwierigste war oft, so tapfer alles zu ertragen und niemanden um sich zu haben, der es sah, der ihn vielleicht sogar bewunderte. Ein guter Christ war bescheiden und still, doch was sich Castiel wünschte, fand sich in anderen Attributen wieder.

In Attributen, wie sie Dean Winchester verkörperte. Und auch viele der Helden, zwischen Papier gebannt, die brutal von seinen Regalen gerissen wurden. Am Ende musste Mr Novak den Sack hinter sich her ziehen, so schwer war er. »Ich hoffe doch sehr, dass du dich jetzt nicht mehr so leicht ablenken lässt. Ich entdecke zunehmend Dinge an dir, die mir nicht gefallen und die ich nicht akzeptiere.«

Castiel nickte benommen.

»Deine Leistung hat nachgelassen. Es dauert mir zu lange, bis du deine Antworten gibst. Offenbar fällt dir das Lernen schwer.« Mr Novak, der nie seine Krawatte lockerte, wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. »Heute Nacht wirst du nicht schlafen, verstanden? Du wirst lernen, dich zusammen zu reißen. Wir werden die ganze Zeit die Bibel studieren. Ich komme dich holen, wenn ich soweit bin, und bis dahin gehst du runter und hilfst deiner Mutter.«

»Was…was passiert mit-« Castiel hatte nicht den Mut, den Satz zu beenden.

»Ich bin sicher, andere werden sich über die Sachen freuen. Was hast du überhaupt für eine Verwendung für«, er las den Titel des obersten Buches ab, »Spanische Kunst vor 1800«?

»Keine, Sir«, sagte Castiel und verabschiedete sich im Stillen von Velázquez.

»Richtig, keine. Du bist ein Nichts, mein Sohn, aber wenn du dich anstrengst, wirst du eines Tages in der Lage sein, das Schicksal zu erfüllen, das der Herr für dich vorgesehen hat.«

Castiel rührte sich nicht.

»Nun guck nicht so traurig. Geh runter und hilf deiner Mutter, ja? Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass sie aus den Erdbeeren in der Küche einen Erdbeer-Quark macht, den magst du doch so gern.«

»Du magst ihn gern«, antwortet Castiel leise und verließ hinter seinem Dad das Zimmer, die Augen auf den Müllsack gerichtet. »Ich hasse Erdbeeren.«

 

 

Mit roten Striemen auf dem Rücken und verquollenen Augen ging Castiel am nächsten Morgen zum Frühstück, so müde, dass die Hand zitterte, die den Löffel hielt. Er lächelte, als seine Mutter ihm eine belanglose Frage stellte, und es fiel ihm leicht, denn in den Tiefen seines Bauches brodelte es ungehörig vor sich hin. 

Den ganzen Tag verbrachte er mit seinem Vater in dessen Kirche. Mr Novak war die Müdigkeit nicht anzumerken, stolz und stark durchschritt er das Kirchenschiff wie er es immer tat. Castiel schlurfte hinter ihm her, fing die zitierten Bibelstellen, die sein Vater in den Raum warf, halbherzig auf und sagte »Ja, Vater«, sooft, dass es irgendeine Art von Rekord sein musste und doch jede Bedeutung verlor.

Am Abend kratzte er appetitlos auf seinem Teller herum, starrte ins Leere, wartete darauf, dass er endlich in sein Zimmer durfte. Er benutzte nach dem Abwasch das Bad, und starrte in den Spiegel, um sich davon zu überzeugen, dass er noch da war. Manchmal bildete er sich ein, zu sehen, wie er sich langsam auflöste.

Eine viertel Stunde später kam er im Pyjama aus dem Bad und betrat sein Zimmer. Er wollte nur noch schlafen, doch das würde warten müssen. Gabriel saß auf dem Bett. Er lächelte, als er Castiel sah.

»Hey.«

Castiel war zu müde, um zu antworten. Er setzt sich neben seinen Bruder aufs Bett. Mutter hatte die Wäsche gewechselt, sie roch geradezu himmlisch. Gabriel trug einen grauen Pullover, aber sein verschmitztes Lächeln ließ ihn vor der weißen Bettwäsche dennoch farbig und auffällig wirken.

»Sieh mal, ich hab dir was mitgebracht.« Und er zog eine Flasche Bier und eine Flasche Cola unter der Jacke hervor, die auf dem Fußboden gelegen hatte. Er öffnete beide Glasflaschen und reichte Castiel die Cola. »Trink schnell, ich muss gleich zur Arbeit.«

Castiel liebte Cola. Er schluckte so hastig, dass er danach lautstark aufstoßen musste. Gabriel sah ihn stolz an, während Castiel sich über den Mund wischte. Die Flasche war leer.

»Danke.« Castiel ließ sich nach hinten fallen, schloss die Augen. »Erzähl mir was«, murmelte er träge, »Bitte. Irgendwas.«

»Geht’s dir gut?«

Castiel machte ein undefinierbares Geräusch. »Nicht- ich will nicht über mich reden. Erzähl mir eine Geschichte, ja?«

Ein paar Sekunden lang blieb es ruhig, und die tiefen Atemzüge entspannten ihn.

»Also, vor ein paar Nächten kam so ein Typ in die Tankstelle, der war 60 oder 100 oder so und hatte lackierte Fingernägel. Knallrot. Er sah aus wie ein typischer Arbeiter, Bierbauch, wenige Haare, du weißt schon. Ich hab ihn gefragt, warum er das gemacht hat, und er meinte, er finde das hübsch und er habe eine Enkelin, der er nichts abschlagen kann.«

»Ich finde Nagellack auch schön«, murmelte Castiel im Halbschlaf, »Ich wünschte, ich könnte auch welchen haben.«

»Ich kauf dir welchen. Und dann tragen wir ihn auf, auch wenn ich dir nicht versprechen kann, dass ich dafür Talent habe.« Gabriel drehte sich zu seinem Bruder um. »Glaubst du, dunkelblau würde uns stehen?«

Castiel fiel mit einem kaum merklichen Lächeln in einen langen, geruhsamen Schlaf.

 

Die folgenden Tage verliefen ereignislos. Stets versuchte Castiel, seinem Vater aus dem Weg zu gehen, doch als rieche dieser den Braten suchte er die Gesellschaft seines jüngsten Sohnes häufiger als gewöhnlich, so dass Castiel noch weniger Zeit für sich hatte. 

»Bete zu unserem Herrn, Castiel«, pflegte er ihm einzubläuen. »Er weiß Rat, wenn du nicht weiter weißt. Auch ich wende mich an ihn, und oft bekam ich schon bald darauf ein Zeichen.«

Castiel betete tatsächlich in der Nacht. Niemals hätte er es zugegeben, aber er glaubte nicht so richtig, dass jemand zuhörte. Doch für den Fall… 

An einem Nachmittag mitten in der Woche setzte ein leichter Nieselregen ein, der Stunden anhielt. Castiel und Anna waren allein zu Haus. Anna verbrachte die Zeit in der Küche, sie studierte eine Mädchenzeitschrift - nur Gott wusste, wie sie die in die Hände bekommen hatte. Den Blick nach draußen auf die Straße gerichtet, wartete er darauf, ein Lebenszeichen von Dean oder Sam Winchester zu sehen, doch im Haus gegenüber regte sich nichts. Auch das große, schwarze Auto schien wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Am Liebsten wären Castiel einfach rübergegangen und hätte geklingelt, doch er hatte Angst, dass vielleicht der respekteinflößende Vater der Brüder die Tür öffnen würde. Mit Männern dieses Kalibers hatte er schon genug zu tun.

»Du… Castiel?«

»Hm«, antwortete er abwesend, als seine Schwester aus der Küche zu ihm in den Flur gelaufen kam.

»Wenn… also stell dir vor, da ist jemand, der… naja, über den du dauernd nachdenkst und so, und…«, sie machte eine Pause, »Also, wie machst du jemandem klar, dass du ihn küssen willst?« Castiel wandte sich abrupt ab. Seine Schwester hatte rosa Wangen bekommen, hielt seinem Blick aber Stand. »Es ist nur… ich weiß nicht, wen ich fragen soll. Mutter lässt mich selbst in der Kirche nicht mehr aus dem Augen, seitdem ich ihr gesagt habe, dass ich nicht will, dass sie ins Bad kommt, wenn ich gerade drin bin.«

»Uhm, also, ich bin nicht gerade ein Experte was das Küssen angeht, Anna. Vielleicht fragst du besser Gabriel.«

»Ich will es aber von dir wissen.« Ihr Blick wurde flehend. »Bitte, ich… ich muss was unternehmen, in meinem Bauch sind ganz viele komische Zuckungen, wenn ich ihn sehe. Ich will, dass er… ich will einfach nur…« Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

Die schweren Bürden eines großen Bruders. Castiel betrachtete seine Schwester, die im Begriff war, kein Kind mehr zu sein. Er verstand ihren Wissensdurst, ihre Begierde, außenfamiliären Kontakt zu erfahren, aber er wollte ihr auch keine Illusionen darüber machen, wie wenig Freiheit sie über ihr eigenes Leben hatte. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass ihre Eltern solches Verhalten unterstützten. »Um wen geht es denn?«

»Niemand», antwortete sie ausweichend. »Vermutlich ist es… Wahrscheinlich ist es eine dumme Idee.«

»Nein«, sagte er schnell, als sie sich abwenden wollte. »Nein, ich finde das nicht dumm. Ich versuche, dir deine Frage zu beantworten, aber dann muss ich wissen, um wen es geht. Dass es sicher ist. Weißt du, dein Interesse könnte… ausgenutzt werden.«

Anna wurde feuerrot im Gesicht. »Es ist albern…«

»Bestimmt nicht«, ermutigte er sie. 

»Der Junge von gegenüber.«

Erst war er wie vor den Kopf gestoßen, dann stöhnte Castiel innerlich auf. »Welcher?«, fragte er, obwohl er die Antwort schon wusste. 

»Dean.« Sie seufzte. »Er ist perfekt.«

Ja, da würde Castiel nicht widersprechen. »Oh Anna, das ist wirklich keine gute Idee. Ist er nicht ein bisschen… reif für dich?«

Ihre Augen verzogen sich zu Schlitzen. »Und für dich?«, fragte sie zurück, aber Castiel tat, als hätte er es nicht gehört. 

»Dean ist 18, und du bist erst 14 Jahre alt. Ich denke nicht-»

»Das sind nur vier Jahre! Mom und Dad sind fünf Jahre auseinander!«

»Du vergleichst euch beide mit Mom und Dad?« Castiel schnaubte, so lächerlich fand er das Ganze. 

»Vergiss es. Vergiss, was ich gesagt habe, war doch klar, dass du so bescheuert reagierst!« Sie hatte mit lauter Stimme gesprochen und warf ihm im Gehen noch einen vernichtenden Blick zu. »Du willst ihn doch nur für dich, weil du eine- du bist eine Schwuchtel!«

Verdattert starrte er ihr hinterher. Schwuchtel. Woher kannte sie so ein Wort? Seine Schwester schnappte sich die Zeitung aus der Küche und stiefelte die Treppe hoch in ihr Zimmer, nicht, ohne sämtliche Türen mit einem Knall zuzuwerfen.

Schwuchtel. Das Wort verfolgte ihn den ganzen Tag. Er wusste nicht, was er damit anfangen sollte. 

 

 

Gabriel hielt sein Versprechen. Ein paar Tage später betrat er gerade das Haus, als Castiel gerade, wie von seiner Mutter gewünscht, die Kartoffeln fürs Abendessen schälte. 

»Hallo Kleiner.«

Castiel schenkte ihm eine Grimasse, den der er hoffte, dass sie als Lächeln durchkam. 

»Was treibst du?« Gabe stellte eine braune Papiertüte auf den Küchentisch und wusch sich die Hände über der Spüle.

»Dinner.«

»Wo ist Anna?«

»Sie ist mit Mutter unterwegs. Gilda Fitzgerald hat Krebs und Mutter ist sie besuchen gefahren.«

»Gut, ich hoffe, die alte Schreckschraube kratzt besser heute als morgen ab.«

Empört riss Castiel den Mund auf. »Gabriel!«, bellte er scharf. Ihm lief sofort ein Schauder über den Rücken. Er klang wie sein Vater.

Gabriel zeigte seine Zähne beim Grinsen. »Wann kommt sie zurück?«

»Nicht vor sieben.«

»Vater?«

»Weiß ich nicht, vermutlich spät. Was soll die ganze Fragerei?«

Gabriel wackelte mit den Augenbrauen. Er trocknete sich die Hände an seinem Polohirt ab, das er hasste, aber er sparte jeden Cent, um bald von hier abzuhauen, und trug nur die Sachen, die Mutter ihm kaufte. Er wühlte in der Tüte herum, bis er etwas in der Hand hielt.

Eine kleine Flasche Nagellack, dunkelblau. Mit Glitzer darin.

Castiel schluckte. »Willst du- wirklich?«

»Klar. Komm schon, lass die blöden Kartoffeln sein. Wir verziehen uns in mein Zimmer.«

Zögerlich schaute Castiel auf das sorgsam geschälte Gemüse in der Schüssel, doch folgte seinem Bruder schließlich in den hinteren Teil des Hauses. 

Gabriel klemmte einen Stuhl unter die Klinke, als sie in seinem Zimmer waren, und machte Musik an. Es klang laut und schrill, erinnerte Castiel an die Musik, die aus Dean Winchesters Auto kam. Dann holte Gabe zwei Flaschen Bier unter dem Bett hervor und reichte Castiel eine davon. 

Gabriel fing an. Nachlässig und ungeschickt strich er mit dem feinen Pinsel seine Fingernägel an, aber er verschmierte das Zeug über den Rand. Castiel lachte über sein dummes Gesicht, als er es nicht mehr abkratzen konnte, weil es getrocknet war. 

Dann war er an der Reihe. Konzentriert malte er seine Fingernägel blau an, zuerst die linke Hand, und betrachtete sie dann. Es gefiel ihm. Sah hübsch aus, ein bisschen wie der Nachthimmel. »Er bringt uns beide um, wenn er uns erwischt«, sagte er, während er sich Pantoffeln und Socken auszog. Gabriel musste nicht fragen, wer mit ›er‹ gemeint war.

»Es bringt mich genauso um, alles tun zu müssen, was er sagt. Aber nicht mehr lange, ich hab es fast zusammen. Noch sieben Monatsgehälter von der Tankstelle, und ich muss ihn nie wieder sehen.«

»Hm.« Castiel mochte es nicht, wenn Gabriel darüber sprach, abzuhauen. Er wechselte das Thema. »Anna würde das sicher gefallen, denkst du nicht? Ich glaube, sie mag blau.« Er zog die Knie an den Körper, um sich auch seine Fußnägel lackieren zu können.

»Oh, gute Idee.« Auch Gabriel entledigte sich seiner Socken. »Ich hoffe, dieses Entferner-Zeugs aus der Drogerie funktioniert auch, sonst sitzen wir in der Scheiße.«

Kurz vor sieben hatte sie das Bier geleert. Sie entfernten das Blau von den Fingernägeln, doch die Fußnägel ließ Castiel lackiert. Er konnte nicht sagen, warum es ihm so gefiel, aber jetzt kamen ihm seine Hände blass und unnatürlich vor.

Am nächsten Tag zeigte er es Anna, und fragte sie, ob sie den Nagellack auch probieren wollte, aber sie wies ihn ziemlich harsch zurück. Castiel seufzte und überlegte, wie er Annas Gunst wieder gewinnen wollte. Sie nahm ihm anscheinend noch immer übel, dass er nicht sofort Feuer und Flamme für ihre Schwärmerei gewesen war.

Aber Anna und Dean? Das war doch lächerlich. Er, Castiel, hatte seine Bekanntschaft schließlich zuerst gemacht!

 

 

Er wartete zehn Minuten ab, dann hielt er es nicht mehr aus. Der schwarze Wagen der Winchesters war soeben vorgefahren, und er hatte den Vater schon vor Stunden aus dem Haus gehen sehen. Wenn Castiel rübergehen wollte, dann jetzt.

Schnell und zielstrebig huschte er über die Straße. Es war windig, aber warm, und die leichte Brise zerzauste sein dunkles Haar. Aufgeregt klopfte er an die Tür und wartete ab.

Dean öffnete ihm. Castiels Lächeln, das im Mundwinkel saß, erstarb sofort. Er hatte ein blaues Auge, einen Riss über dem rechten Wannenknochen und aufgeplatzte Lippen. »Was ist mit dir passiert?«, fragte er erschrocken. Dean packte ihn am Pullover und zog ihn ins Haus. 

Es roch komisch im Haus. Unangenehm, alt und ein bisschen modrig. Taktvoll verbarg Castiel, dass er am liebsten ein Fenster geöffnet hätte. Vollgestelltes Zimmer, die gesamte Einrichtung hatte bestimmte seine 50 Jahre auf dem Buckel. Sonneneinstrahlung hatte das Holz verblassen lassen, mit dem die Möbel rund um Fenster herum verkleidet war. Überall lagen Zierdeckchen herum. Dicker Staub ließ den Raum, vermutlich das Wohnzimmer, noch trostloser wirken. Castiel wandte sich von dem Anblick ab und Dean zu, dem er in die Küche folgte. Sie war in noch desolaterem Zustand, geradezu heruntergekommen. Kein Ort, an dem man Lebensmittel zu sich nehmen wollte.

Auf dem Tisch standen leere Bierflaschen. Dean nahm sich eine, die bereits angefangen war und bot Castiel auch eine an, der kopfschüttelnd ablehnte. »Was ist passiert?«, fragte er stattdessen.

»Nichts«, antwortete Dean und trank hastig. Ihre Blicke trafen sich, 1000 Volt schossen durch Castiels Körper, fiebrig blühte jede Zelle auf, die sein Vater nicht totgedroschen hatte. Es war ein Gefühl, so mächtig, übermächtig, dass er schon jetzt wusste, wie süchtig er danach war.

Dean schaute in Castiels blaue Augen. »Dad.« Das war alles.

Castiel nickte. Mit diesem Wort war alles gesagt. Mit diesem Wort waren sie verbunden.

»Willst du was Bestimmtes?«, fragte Dean, als Castiel nichts sagte und sich auch nicht hinsetzte, sondern ihn einfach nur ansah.

»Nein.«

»Ich war gerade auf dem Weg nach oben. Sammy hat einen Fernseher in seinem Zimmer.«

Sie sahen sich zu dritt eine Sendung über Autotuning an. Weder Sam noch Castiel fanden großen Gefallen an dem Thema, aber Dean gab die Fernbedienung nicht her. Castiel war es gleich. Sein Herz schlug vor Aufregung doppelt so schnell. Sams bissige Kommentare und Deans Lachen erfüllten ihn mit Wärme. Während Dean sprach, sah er zu, wie sich seine Lippen bewegten. Aufgeplatzt oder nicht, ihr Auf und Ab, ihr Pink, glänzend, wenn er mit der Zunge darüber fuhr, die feuchte Spur, die sie hinterließ, die Haut, die sich spannte, wenn er lächelte, die kleine Spalte in der Mitte - Castiel wollte eindringen in diesen Mund, genauso dringend, wie er jedes Wort auffangen wollte, das diese Lippen in die Welt entließen. 

In Deans Gesicht war viel Bewegung. Falls seine Verletzungen ihm Schmerzen verursachten, zeigte er es nicht. 

Sam scheuchte sie aus seinem Zimmer, als sein älterer Bruder anfing, ihn mit altem Popcorn zu bewerfen. Castiel lief Dean hinterher, bis hinaus in den Garten.

Der frühe Abend hatte die Temperaturen etwas abgekühlt. Das hüfthohe Gras schlang sich um den ganzen Müll, der hier herumstand, und um Castiels Beine. Sie setzten sich auf einen Stein ganz hinten, am Zaun zum Nachbargrundstück. Vom Haus aus mussten sie zu sehen sein, doch nicht von der Straße aus. 

Bestrebt, mehr über Dean zu erfahren, beschloss Castiel, seiner Neugier nachzugeben. »Bist du wirklich in Texas geboren?« In der Kirche hatte er Leute über die ›schmuddligen Winchesters' reden hören.

Dean nickte. Die Sonne färbte seine Wangen rosa und hob die Sommersprossen hervor.

»Mochtest du es da?«

»Zur Hölle, ja! Wir hatten eine Farm, weißt du? Mit ein paar Pferden, nicht viele, aber eines durfte ich reiten. Sammy war fast noch ein Baby, er hatte Angst vor ihnen.«

»Wie ist das so, auf einer Farm zu leben?« Castiel war fasziniert. Er kannte nur das Stadtleben.

»Viel Arbeit.« So dicht bei ihm sitzend, konnte Castiel jede einzelne Wimper sehen, die zum Ende hin einen deutlichen Schwung hatten. Einfach alles an Dean Winchester war wunderschön. »Überall ist Staub und Dreck, aber das Essen ist gut, immer frisch. Meine Mutter hat Kuchen gebacken, wenn ich zum Wochenende Äpfel gepflückt hatte. Wir hatten bloß den einen Apfelbaum, der stand da schon ewig und war ziemlich mickrig und zerzaust. Die Äpfel wurden schnell trocken, darum haben wir sie immer unreif in den Kuchen getan.« Dean lächelte traurig. »Wir hatten ein großes Haus, sauber, gemütlich, nicht wie das hier.« Er sah das alte Haus von Mrs Fosters an, das sein Obdach war. 

»Warum seid ihr von da weggegangen?«

Dean wandte den Blick auf den Boden. »Ein Sturm ließ die Stromleitungen auf die Scheune und das Haus fallen. Es fing Feuer, mitten im August ist es in Texas heißer als in der Hölle. Dad schrie mich an, ich solle Sammy holen, er würde Mom suchen gehen. Sammy und ich warteten draußen, aber Dad kam allein zurück. Das Haus brannte ab. Wir haben Mom in der Speisekammer gefunden. Ein Teil des Raumes war eingestürzt und hatte ihren Schädel zertrümmert, sie ist also nicht lebendig verbrannt.« Emotionslos, wie seine Stimme war, brannten seine Augen doch vor Schmerz. »Sammy hat wochenlang kein Wort mehr gesagt. Mir war auch nicht groß danach. Und Dad hat lieber getrunken und gespielt.«

»Oh.« Erschüttert versuchte er sich vorzustellen, wie das gewesen sein musste. Castiel fragte sich, ob Dean es tröstend finden würde, wenn er seine Hand nahm, aber er traute sich nicht. Er wollte gern etwas sagen. Er dachte an seine Mom und wenn ihr etwas zustoßen würden. Nichts, das er hätte sagen können, würde Deans Schmerz lindern können, also schwieg er.

»Ich will mich nicht beklagen«, fügte Dean nach einiger Zeit hinzu. »Ich hatte immer Sammy an meiner Seite. Selbst jetzt, wo ich ihm nicht mehr groß nützlich sein kann. Du siehst ja, so schlau wie er ist, wird er bald auf ein College gehen und das alles hoffentlich hinter sich lassen. Er hat uns bestimmt rausgeworfen, weil er lernen will. Nur mit den Mädchen, da kann er sich noch was abgucken.« Dean lächelte. »Er ist ziemlich glücklich hier, glaub ich. Er mag die Schule. Natürlich sind die Lehrer von ihm kleinen Streber sehr beeindruckt.«

»Wo habt ihr vorher gewohnt?«, fragte Castiel und schob seine Hände in die Hosentaschen.

»Utah. Aber nur für ein paar Wochen. Wir bleiben nie lange.« Dean scharrte mit den Füßen. Seine Schuhe waren kaputt und notdürftig zusammengeackert worden. 

Castiel fiel ein Stein in den Magen, der sich nicht wieder heben ließ. »Und wie lange wollt ihr in Lawrence bleiben?«

Dean zuckte mit den Schultern. »Es läuft gut für Dad. Bis zum Herbst, schätze ich. Keine Ahnung.«

»Was machst du denn nach deinem Abschluss?«

Dean stoppte für einen Moment. Er sah hinunter auf den Boden. »Nichts.«

»Oh.« Castiel wusste nicht, was er darauf sagen sollte. »Wie lange-»

»Schluss mit der Fragerei, Cas«. Dean, offenbar bemüht, die Stimmung zu wechseln stieß mit seiner Schulter Castiel an. »Komm schon. Wir fahren rüber zum Diner und holen uns Milchshakes.«

Dean stand auf, steckte sich. Sein Shirt rutscht nach oben. Castiel starrte auf die nackte Haut wie paralysiert. 

»Cas?« Dean schmunzelte. 

»Oh ähm, ja. Ich hab aber gar kein Geld.«

»Macht nichts, ich hab welches. Komm schon, hoch mit dir.« Er griff nach Castiels Arm und zog ihn ein Stück hinter sich her. Er geriet aus dem Gleichgewicht, fiel ein Schritt nach vorn und krallte die Hand in Deans Shirt. Hastig ließ er wieder los. Castiel wollte sich entschuldigen, doch er brachte keine Wort raus. Sein Gesicht brannte, aber Dean lachte es einfach weg, legte den Arm um ihn und ging mit ihm zum Wagen. 

 

 

Wann immer er konnte, schlich Castiel sich in den folgenden Tagen zu den Winchesters. Oft war der Vater nicht da, und obwohl das Haus weit weniger schön war als das der Novaks, fühlte Castiel sich dort immer wohler. Manchmal kam Dean erst später, dann unterhielt er sich mit Sam über alles Mögliche. Manchmal war er mit Dean allein, und in diesen Momenten vergaß Castiel alles Andere. 

So verging eine ganze Woche. An einem Freitagnachmittag kam er nach Hause, nachdem Dean und er den ganzen Nachmittag lang ein Videospiel gespielt hatten. Erfüllt von der wunderbaren Erfahrung der Freundschaft, öffnete er schwungvoll die Tür und zog sich die Schuhe aus. 

Sein Vater betrat den Flur mit verschränkten Armen. Castiels Mundwinkel sanken und ein besorgter Gesichtsausdruck trat in sein Gesicht. Wieso war jemand zu Hause? Niemand hätte hier sein dürfen, er war doch so vorsichtig gewesen. Er spannte die Muskeln in seinem Rücken an, ohne sich dessen bewusst zu sein. Kampf oder Flucht. 

»Zieh deine Socken aus.«

»Was?«, fragte Castiel erschrocken.

»Socken aus.«

Castiel balancierte auf einem Bein, und als er den Stoff von den Füßen zog, sank sein Herz in die Tiefe. Blauer Nagellack schimmerte ihm entgegen. Woher-

Anna. Castiels Blick fiel auf seine Mutter und seine Schwester, die in Tür zur Küche standen und vom breiten Kreuz seines Vaters fast verdeckt wurden. 

»Ich mache mir große Sorgen um dich«, sagte Mrs Novak, doch Castiel starrte nur Anna an. Sie hatte kämpferisch das Kinn gereckt. Vielleicht bildete er sich das ein, aber er meinte, fast sehen zu können, wie die Eifersucht ihr Gesicht so hart wie das ihres Vaters machte.

»Wo warst du?«

»Drüben bei den Winchesters.« Es hatte keinen Sinn, es zu leugnen. Anna hatte ihn Kommen und Gehen sehen, und sicher hatte sie alles erzählt.

Mr Novaks Stirn kräuselte sich. »Ich hatte es dir verboten.«

»Ich weiß.«

»Warum gehorchst du mir nicht?«

Castiel dachte an Deans Lächeln. »Weil ich nicht will.«

»Du willst mir nicht gehorchen?«

»Nein.« Angefeuert von all dem, was er so tief in sich vergraben hatte, angefeuert von all dem, was er fühlte, wenn er drüben auf der anderen Straßenseite an Deans Bierflasche nippte, und mit der Zunge über den Glasrand fuhr, um danach zu beobachten, wie Dean sie an seine Lippen setzte, sprach er aus, was er dachte. »Du hast mir meine Bücher weggenommen. Irgendwie muss ich mich ja unterhalten.«

Der Schlag traf ihn hart auf die rechte Wange. Castiel hatte ihn kommen sehen. Wenn Dean seine Verletzungen fast stolz tragen konnte, dann konnte er es auch.

»Wie kannst du es wagen? Seit dieser Junge drüber eingezogen ist, erkenne ich dich kaum wieder.«

»Ich war schon immer so. Er macht mich nur frei.«

Der zweite Schlag war noch härter. Castiel schmeckte Blut, aber er verspürte keine Angst. Er sah seinem Vater ins Gesicht. Er suchte nach Worten, die ihn verletzen würden, so wie er verletzt worden war.

»Geh in dein Zimmer. Warte dort bis ich nach oben komme. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du den Pfad der Tugend verlässt. Ich habe die Verantwortung für dich, du bist mein Sohn.«

Castiel hielt seine Socke in der Hand und sah zu Anna hinüber. Eine Person weniger, dachte er bei sich, die er vermissen würde, wenn er hier rauskam.

Und einfach so war der Gedanke da, als sei er schon immer da gewesen, als habe er lediglich das Kleid der Unsichtbarkeit abgelegt. Abhauen.

In seinem Zimmer wartete Castiel. Er saß auf dem Bett und wusste, was jetzt passieren würde, würde neu sein. Er versuchte sich, gegen den Schmerz, der auf ihn warten würde, zu wappnen, und fand Erlösung in der Erinnerung an den Moment, als Dean den Arm um seine Schultern legte. Er rief sich in Erinnerung, wie sich seine Haut am Hals angefühlt hatte, wie der Garten gerochen hatte, wie-

»Zieh deine andere Socke aus.«

Mr Novak schloss die Tür hinter sich. Er hatte das Jackett abgelegt und überprüfte, ob die Fenster geschlossen waren.

Castiel gehorchte. Hinter ihm warf die Sonne warmes, rotes Licht ins Zimmer. 

»Wenn du auch nur einen Mucks machst, breche ich dir einfach deine Knöchel. Dann kannst du nicht mehr verschwinden und im Gegensatz zu Knochen heilen deine Sünden nicht so einfach.«

Er nickte. Seine Furchtlosigkeit begann zu bröckeln. Er sah hoch in das vertraute Gesicht seines Vaters. Der kniete sich hin, nahm einen Fuß in die Hände. Ekel verzerrte sein Gesicht, als er den Lack auf den Nägeln betrachtete. »Der Teufel versucht dich zu beeinflussen, und ich erschrecke, wie wenig Widerstand du ihm entgegensetzt.«

Eigentlich war es zum Lachen, dass der Teufel offenbar via Nagellack Menschen zum sündigen bringen wollte, doch Castiel war nicht zum Lachen zumute. Sein Atem flachte ab. Jede einzelne Nervenzelle brannte. Er wollte sagen, dass es ihm leid tat, und biss sich auf die Lippe, um die Worte nicht laut zu sagen.

Mr Novak griff nach hinten in die Hosentasche. Er zog eine Zange hervor.

Castiel wimmerte. Sein Puls hämmerte laut in seinen Ohren. »Nein… nein, Dad, nein, bitte nicht. Es tut mir leid, hörst du, es tut mir leid, ich werde nie wieder-»

»Still. Ich will, dass du dir die Socke in den Mund steckst. Beiß in den Stoff. Ich will nicht, dass du deine Mutter im Erdgeschoss erschreckst.« Er setzt die Zange am Nagel des großen Zeh an. 

Castiel tat, wie ihm geheißen wurde. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper. Tränen rollten von seiner Wange.

»Du musst verstehen, mein Sohn, dass ich solches Verhalten nicht erlauben kann. Dich so zu… verunstalten, das ist… inakzeptabel! Gott sieht alles, und wenn er sieht, dass ich dich nicht dafür strafe, mache ich mich dann nicht genauso schuldig? Vielleicht entscheidet er dann, zu Recht, dass auch ich, dass auch deine Mutter, deine Schwester, dein Bruder Strafen verdienen, weil wir dir nicht helfen, auf den rechten Weg zu kommen. Willst du, dass uns Gottes Strafe trifft? Deiner Mutter, deiner kleinen Schwester?«

Kopfschütteln. Er weinte so heftig, dass er den Druck der Tränenkanäle unter seiner Haut fühlte.

Mit einem Ruck riss Mr Novak den Nagel aus dem Fleisch.

 

 

Castiel lag im Bett, als es an der Haustür klingelte. Er humpelte zur Tür, öffnete sie einen Spalt. 

Er konnte hören, was unten gesprochen wurde.

Sam. Das war Sams Stimme. »-nur fragen, ob das gehen würde. Cas ist wirklich sehr nett und-»

»Wenn du nicht in einer Sekunde verschwunden bist, rufe ich die Jugendfürsorge an. Ohne Bruder und Vater um dich herum, bringt man dir dann vielleicht endlich Disziplin bei. Komm nie wieder her und sprich nie wieder mit Castiel. Das gilt auch für deine Missgeburt von Bruder. Runter von meinem Grundstück.«

Castiel schloss leise die Tür.

 

 

Sam kam immer wieder, doch nur, wenn Mrs Novak da war. Er konnte nicht hören, was gesprochen worden war, denn inzwischen schlossen sie Castiel ein, wenn sie nicht da waren. Gabriel hatte ihm von Sams Besuchen erzählt. Dean kam nie. 

Langsam verheilte sein Zeh und er konnte wieder normal laufen. Doch die Erinnerung an diesen Abend verheilte nicht und zugegeben, es hatte sein Interesse an Sam und Dean vorerst abgekühlt. 

Doch das Sam nicht aufgab… 

Schließlich holte seine Mutter ihn eines Abends aus dem Zimmer. Mr Novak bereitete den Gottesdienst für den nächsten Tag vor und war nicht zu Hause.

Sie verlangte, dass Castiel rüberging und Sam sagen sollte, dass es ihm gut ging und er keine weitere Kommunikation mit ihm und seinem Bruder wünsche.

»Aber Mom-»

»Du hast Gott auf deiner Seite, Castiel, und deine Familie. Wir sind mehr als deine Freunde, mehr als irgendein Junge aus Texas, der sich nur mittels Obszönitäten verständigen kann.«

»Aber-»

»Hast du nicht gehört, was die Nachbarn sagen, was mit der Mutter passiert sein soll? Bei so einem erbärmlichen Exemplar von Mann und Sohn, wäre ich schon aus Scham gestorben.« Sie schüttelte sich, als fröstele sie allein der Gedanke. »Anna, geh mit deinem Bruder«, unterbrach sie ihren Sohn. »Ihr habt 5 Minuten. Ich warte hier.«

Anna wurde rot um die Nase und sie strich sich hastig durch ihre Haare. Der Blick, mit dem sie Castiel bedachte, war pure Schadenfreude.

Castiel trottete mit hängenden Schultern über die Straße. Anna hüpfte vor Aufregung neben ihm. Selten hatte er sich so elend gefühlt wie jetzt.

Castiel klingelte. Ein schriller, lange gezogener Ton erklang hinter der Holztür, in das drei kleine Fenster mit Milchglas eingelassen waren.

Dean Winchester riss die Tür auf.

Anna holte scharf Luft, als er sie verwirrt betrachtete. Erst als sein Blick auf Castiel fiel, hellte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck auf und er trat einen Schritt näher, überkreuzte die Arme und lehnte sich an den Türrahmen, während er Castiel von unten nach oben intensiv musterte. Erleichterung ließ ihn lächeln, so schön wie eh und je.

»Kein Mantel heute?«

»Wir haben Waschtag«, erwiderte Cas trocken. Besser er brachte es schnell hinter sich.

Dean konnte unmöglich sagen, ob das ein Scherz war oder nicht. »Ist das da ein T-Shirt unter der hässlichen Strickjacke?« Sein Grinsen war breit und ehrlich und je länger Cas ihn anschaute, desto leichter wurde das Gewicht auf seinen Schultern.

»Wenigstens ist sie sauber«, murmelte Castiel und warf einen nur allzu deutlichen Blick auf die Ölflecken, die sich dunkel von Deans Metallica-T-Shirt abhoben.

Deans Finger wickelten sich um den Saum des Shirts und zogen es straff. Er sah an sich herunter. »Motoröl. Ich hab Baby vorhin scharf gemacht.« Er drehte sich zu Anna um und zwinkerte ihr zu. Sie wurde noch schneller rot als ihr Bruder es für gewöhnlich tat. »Also«, sagte Dean und wandte sich geschäftsmäßig an Castiel. »Wieviel willst du für sie?«

»Was?«

Er zeigte auf Anna. "Na du willst mir doch deine Schwester feilbieten oder nicht? Nennt man das nicht so?" Er lachte, als Castiels Verwirrung in Ärger umschlug und eine dicke Falte zwischen seinen Augen entstand. "Tut mir leid", lachte Dean und drehte sich, so dass er mit dem Rücken an den Türrahmen lehnen konnte, und nun so dicht vor seinem Freund stand, dass sie sich beinahe berührten. "Also, was kann ich für dich tun?"

"Dean", sagte Cas mit tiefer Stimme. "Meine Mom hat in der Kirche bestimmte- also, jemand hat von dir erzählt, und- und nun ist sie... und wir... wir dürfen uns nicht mehr sehen."

"Okay Miss Capulet. Wer hat was erzählt?"

"Der Alte hinten in der Straße, der mit dem Hund." Anna warf ihrem Bruder einen Seitenblick zu, doch der ignorierte sie und ließ wieder die Schultern hängen. "Er erwähnte was von Umweltverschmutzung, Drogenmissbrauch, Lärmbelästigung, öffentliches Urinieren, öffentliches Entblö-"

"Okay, okay habs geschnallt." Nun hingen auch Deans Schultern ein Stück. "Und jetzt will sie, dass wir uns nicht mehr treffen."

"Ja."

Sie sahen sich an. Ein klammes Gefühl dehnte sich in Castiels Brust aus, bis es ihn zu verschlucken drohte. Er musste etwas sagen, die Stille war unerträglich, doch kaum öffnete er den Mund, da wurde er von Dean unterbrochen.

"Was kann ich tun?"

"Nichts", antwortete Castiel und war die Trauer in seiner Stimme deutlich zu hören. 

"Der alte Sack soll mal schön die Schnauze halten", entfuhr es Dean plötzlich, "Letzten Monat hatte er noch drei Katzen und jetzt keine mehr! Isst er die, oder was?"

Für einen Moment sprachlos starrten Anna und Castiel sich an.

"Mr Jenkins isst seine Katzen?", fragte Anna entsetzt.

Doch Dean ging nicht darauf ein. "Cas, nein. Wir haben den ganzen Sommer verplant! Du wolltest doch lernen, wie man Reifen wechselt.«

"Ich weiß.« Genaugenommen interessierte Castiel sich nicht die Bohne für Autoreifen, aber er wusste, dass Dean es tat.

"Und dein Vater, kann man mit ihm-"

"Bist du wahnsinnig? Auf keinen Fall. Mein Dad weiß nichts davon."

"Castiel? Anna? Kommt ihr ins Haus bitte? Ich brauche euch."

Dean betrachtete die Frau auf der anderen Straßenseite. Sie mochte zwischen 35 und 40 sein, mit blauen Augen, wenn auch blasser als die ihres Sohnes. Sie trug ein rosafarbenes Baumwollkleid und eine Strickjacke, die der von Castiel sehr ähnlich sah. Ihre Haare waren dunkel und lockig. Müde sah sie aus.

"Ich muss gehen. Machs gut, Dean." Doch Cas zögerte, wartete auf den Protest, den Regelbrecher Dean Winchester. »Bitte sag Sam, er soll nicht mehr bei uns klingeln.«

"Machs gut." Ein letzter Blick auf Mrs Novak, dann verschwand er im Haus.

Als die Tür zuschlug, spürte Cas den Schlag am ganzen Körper. Wie ein Toter taumelte er den Weg zurück ins Haus. Er versuchte, die Tränen zurückzuhalten, und schaffte es nur mit größter Mühe.

Er hätte es wissen müssen. Die ganze Freundschaftssache war ihm von Anfang an komisch vorgekommen. Dean und er hatten im Grunde doch nichts gemeinsam. Mit Hausunterricht und hässlichen Strickjacken, was könnte so ein Junge wie Dean auch von ihm wollen? Castiel war langweilig und tat nichts, als ihm den ganzen Tag hinterher zu laufen.

"Er passt sowieso nicht zu uns", bemerkte Anna, als Cas sich am Tor noch einmal umdrehte und die Tür ansah, hinter der dieses Leben verschwunden war, das er so gern geführt hätte. "Sei nicht traurig. Wie lange wäre das gut gegangen? Er nimmt uns doch gar nicht ernst."

Cas wandte sich ab. "Endlich mal jemand, der genau das tut."

Mrs Novak ließ Castiel das Gemüse für das Abendessen schälen. Es war still in der Küche. Anna saß am Tisch und machte Hausaufgaben. Es war so leise, dass sie den Kühlschrank in der Ecke brummen hören konnte.

"Was haltet ihr von Eis mit Himbeeren zum Nachtisch", sagte die Frau des Hauses plötzlich. "Das magst du doch so. Du hast das heute sehr gut-"

Doch das Lob an ihren Sohn ging im Geräusch der Türklingel unter.

Castiel, froh, die Anwesenheit seiner Mutter für einen Moment los zu sein, entließ einen tiefen Atemzug aus seiner Brust.

"Guten Abend, Mrs Novak."

Cas warf die Karotte ins Spülbecken und griff nach einem Küchenhandtuch auf dem Tisch, um sich die Hände abzutrocken. Zeitgleich mit Anna erreichte er die Haustür.

Dean Winchester stand in der Tür, frisch rasiert und in einem Anzug, der ganz sicher nicht ihm gehörte. Er war altmodisch und zu groß.

Mutter sah nicht besonders glücklich aus.

"Ich weiß", begann Dean, und heftete seine Augen fest auf das Gesicht der Frau vor ihm, "Sie haben viel Schlechtes von mir gehört. Und ich werde sie nicht anlügen und leugnen, dass ich hin und wieder was trinke, aber damit sie es wissen, ich war noch nie betrunken. Mein Dad ist ein abgewrackter Säufer, ich will nicht so enden wie er. Mein Bruder ist- naja, ich kümmere mich um ihn, ich versuche, ihm alles beizubringen, was ich weiß, und er ist sehr gut in der Schule! Einer der besten. Was sie auch gehört haben, ich will nur sagen, Sie müssen uns nicht meiden. Ich bringe Cas nicht in Schwierigkeiten, versprochen. Ich will nur- nein, ich bitte Sie darum, ihm nicht den Umgang mit uns zu verbieten. Ich bin neu hier und habe nicht viele Freunde. Cas ist… sehr nett. Wir sind Freunde geworden.«

Castiel starrte Dean an, doch Dean wandte die Augen nicht von Mrs Novak ab.

»Ich war sehr geduldig«, antwortete diese so monoton wie sonst auch. »Doch ich stimme meinem Mann zu. Ich rufe jetzt die Fürsorge an. Castiel, hol mir das Telefon.«

Castiel rührte sich nicht. Dean warf ihm einen entschuldigenden Blick zu.

»Bitte, geben Sie mir eine Chance. Und Sam, das ist, das ist mein kleiner Bruder.« Nervös fuhr er sich durch das kurze, sandblonde Haar. Es war ihm anzusehen, dass es ihm nicht leicht fiel, sie anzubetteln. 

»Ich wüsste nicht, warum mein Sohn deine Gesellschaft suchen sollte. Ich weiß von deinen… nächtlichen Ausflügen. Du bringst Sodom und Gomorrha in unsere friedliche Straße. Wenn es nach mir ginge, würde ich euch sofort von der Polizei entfernen lassen. Gleich morgen werde ich ein ernstes Wort mit Walt führen, dem Polizeichef. Solchem Verhalten muss man früh genug Einhalt gebieten.«

Der Vorhang fiel. »Ich hab ihnen nichts getan«, erwiderte Dean, die Stimme feindselig.

»Doch. Du mischt dich in unsere Familienangelegenheiten an. Castiel, das Telefon-sofort!« 

»Mrs Novak, das… ist nicht nötig. Ich werde gehen. Aber- nur dass Sie es wissen, Sie haben einen tollen Sohn. Er ist etwas Besonderes. Sie können stolz auf ihn sein.«

»Ich weiß.« Sie schlug ihm die Tür vor der Nase zu. »Castiel, in dein Zimmer. Anna, du schälst das Gemüse fertig.

»Wirst du Dad davon erzählen?«, fragte Castiel, als er schon halb auf der Treppe war. 

Mrs Novak drehte sich zu ihm um. »Nein. Aber du darfst diesen Jungen nicht mehr sehen.«

Dankbarkeit durchfloss ihn, machte ihn ganz weich. »Ich… ich mag ihn.«

Etwas huschte über ihr Gesicht, doch der Ausdruck war verschwunden, bevor Castiel sich einen Reim darauf machen konnte. »Ja. Ich weiß. Deshalb muss es vorbei sein.«

Nein, dachte Cas und warf sich auf das Bett. Dean denkt, ich bin besonders. Das ist noch nicht vorbei.


	4. We leave tonight or live and die this way

»Wer ist das?« Castiel nuckelte an der Öffnung seiner Bierflasche herum. Er mochte sein Bier nicht besonders. ›Sol‹ stand auf dem Etikett, was ihm rein gar nichts sagte. Castiel fand, es schmeckte wie alter Hefekuchen, aber er hütete sich davor, was zu sagen.  
Dean und er saßen in Sams Zimmer im Schneidersitz um einen ramponierten Laptop herum, dessen gebrochenes Gehäuse von einer Reihe Pflaster zusammengehalten wurde. Sam war noch in der Schule, Dean schwänzte den Unterricht. Cas leistete ihm Gesellschaft und hörte sich geduldig jeden Song an, der ihn durch die versifften Lautsprecher hindurch anblökte. 

»Led Zeppelin.« Dean klang aufgeregt. Seine Wangen waren gerötet, was die zahlreichen Sommersprossen in seinem Gesicht noch mehr betonte als sonst und einen attraktiven Gegensatz zu den lebhaften grünen Augen schuf. Castiel, der sich immer gewünscht hatte, einen richtigen Freund zu haben, wunderte sich nicht zu ersten Mal, wie es ihm gelungen war, ausgerechnet mit einem so begehrenswerten Exemplar von Mensch Kontakt zu knüpfen. »Das hier ist aus einem Album, das sie noch in den 60ern aufgenommen haben. Fun Fact:«, Deans Augen leuchteten Cas entgegen, »zu diesem Song hatte ich das erste Mal Sex.«

Wenn es nach Castiel ginge, dann wollte er dieses Wort noch oft aus Deans Mund hören. »Wie alt warst du da?«

»13.« Dean fummelte mit der Computermaus herum, die auf dem dreckigen Fußboden andauernd ins Stocken geriet. Seine Fingernägel waren schwarz und ungepflegt. 

»13«, wiederholte Castiel und biss sich auf die Lippe. Ihm wurde ein bisschen flau im Magen. 

»So, Cas, hör zu: Das ist aus ihrem vierten Album. Jimmy Page hat-»

Doch er hörte nur halbherzig hin. Während er beobachtete, wie sich Deans perfekte Lippen bewegten, wie die Finger etwas ungelenk mit der Computermaus hantierten, dachte er darüber nach, was Dean ihm gerade erzählt hatte.

Er versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie er mit ihm Geschlechtsverkehr hatte. Ihm standen nur ein paar undeutliche Bilder zur Verfügung, und wenn er ganz ehrlich war, wusste er nicht so richtig, wie zwei Männer überhaupt… Gabriel hatte ihm mal ein paar Videos gezeigt, was ihm so peinlich gewesen war, dass er die halbe Zeit die Hände vor sein Gesicht gehalten hatte. Er erinnerte sich nicht, ob dort auch Männer mit Männern zu sehen gewesen waren. Klar und deutlich war ihm jedoch im Gedächtnis geblieben, wie befremdlich ihm die Geräusche vorgekommen waren und dass das, was er auf dem Bildschirm durch seine Finger hindurch gesehen hatte, ihm einigermaßen scheußlich vorgekommen war. 

Er wusste nicht, ob Geschlechtsverkehr überhaupt was für ihn war. Ihm kam Küssen allein als so ein großer Schritt vor, das er gar nicht darüber hinaus denken wollte. Da gab es zu viele ungeklärte Fragen: Woher wusste man, dass die andere Person auch geküsst werden wollte? Wie genau initiierte man einen Kuss? In Gabriels Videos schien das so leicht zu sein. War es sinnvoll, es vorher verbal anzukündigen oder galt das als unschicklich? 

»Cas? Man komm schon, hörst du mir überhaupt zu?«

»Hm?« Er erwachte aus seiner Starre, trank hastig einen Schluck aus der Flasche, um seine Verlegenheit zu verbergen und verzog prompt das Gesicht. Er hatte vergessen, wie widerlich Bier schmeckte.

»Was ist los mit dir, Kumpel, du wirkst so abgelenkt.«

»Nichts ist los, tut mir leid. Also, was hat es mit dem Song auf sich?« Castiel zeigte auf den Laptop. 

Dean grunzte, wiederholte jedoch geduldig seine Lektion über Rockmusik. Castiel fragte sich im Stillen, ob Dean bewusst war, dass er näher gerückt war und zwischen ihnen keine Handbreit Platz mehr war. Ihre Knien würden sich berühren, wenn-

Japp, sie berührten sich. Das Lied klang als handele es von Drogen, und es war alles andere als romantisch. Doch das war ihm egal. Es lauschte seinem Erzähler, nickte an den richtigen Stellen und träumte insgeheim davon, ihm die Worte von den Lippen zu küssen.

 

Ein paar Wochen später hatten die Sommerferien begonnen. Während Sam sich vor Glück und Übermut kaum einkriegte, denn er konnte dieses Jahr das erste Mal die College-Vorkurse im Sommer besuchen, nahmen Dean und Cas diese Neuigkeit mit Gleichmut hin. Dean war das letzte Mal in die Schule gegangen als die Nächte noch gelegentlich Frost brachten. Für ihn war jeder Tag ein Ferientag. Im Hause Novak hingegen gab es gar keine Ferien und Cas verbrachte seine Tage damit, über Dean nachzudenken, obwohl er eigentlich mathematische Probleme lösen sollte. Gott sei Dank war sein Vater zu beschäftigt, als dass es ihm groß auffiel. Ganz konnte er der strafenden Hand nicht entgehen, doch das ließ sich wahrscheinlich sowieso nicht realisieren, solange er ein atmendes Wesen war.

Es war die Zeit der Kirchenfeste in Lawrence, was bedeutete, dass die Novak-Kinder oft bis in den Abend hinein Dekorationen bastelten, Kirchenbänke abwuschen, Bibeln sortierten und jede andere Arbeit erledigen mussten, die Vater und Mutter ihnen auftrugen.  
Anna mied ihren Bruder noch immer. Mr Novak hielt seine Kinder für nicht wichtig genug, als das ihm Unstimmigkeiten zwischen den Geschwistern groß ins Auge fielen, doch Mrs Novak verfügte über ein sensibleres Gespür. Sie stellte Anna und Castiel zur Rede, beide beteuerten ihre Geschwisterliebe, Anna ging sogar soweit, sich bei ihrem Bruder unterzuhaken. Letztlich schluckte Mrs Novak es und schalt sie beide, weil sie ohne dicke Strickjacken in der Kirche gewesen waren. 

Doch auch Castiel wahrte weiterhin die Distanz zu seiner jüngeren Schwester Anna. Dabei waren es weniger ihre Gefühle für Dean, de ihm befremdlich erschienen - wie auch, er konnte sie nur zu gut verstehen. Vielmehr behandelte er sie wie ein rohes Ei, weil sie es gewesen war, die nicht erwarten konnte, Mr Novak von dem Nagellack auf Castiels Füßen zu erzählen.  
Ihm kam das wie Verrat vor. Enttäuscht von ihrem Verhalten wollte er ihr lieber keine Gelegenheit geben, wieder eifersüchtig auf ihn zu sein.

Und so brachte Dean zwar Licht in sein Innerstes, doch es gelang nicht nach außen.

 

 

Nicht nur die ortsansässige Kirche nahm die warme Jahreszeit zum Anlass, Feste zu feiern. Dean und Cas saßen auf einer Plastikbank hinter einem Burgerladen und stopften sich mit Cheeseburgern voll, als Deans Handy einen kurzen Ton von sich gab.

»Umpf«, schmatzte er geräuschvoll und hob die Schultern, um anzudeuten, dass er keine Hand frei hatte, um nachzusehen, wer mit ihm Kontakt aufgenommen hatte. Er trug sein Handy stets in der rechten Hosentasche, obwohl es so groß war, dass es nur hineinpasste, weil die Taschen seiner altmodischen Jeans ausgebeult waren.  
Dean hatte eine sehr avantgardistische Art, Burger zu essen. Castiel biss nie mehr ab, als er kauen konnte, deshalb hatte er auch keine Ketchupflecke auf seinem Strickpullover. Erwartungsvoll blickte Dean seinen Freund an. »Ischt beschtimmt Sammy, guckscht du nach?«

Cas rollte mit den Augen, eine Angewohnheit, die er von Sam übernommen hatte. Manchmal bedeutete ein Augenrollen die einzig wahre Antwort auf Deans gelegentlichen Nonsens. »Ich esse.«

Dean schluckte einen besonders großen Bisschen hinunter. »Ja. Du isst deinen Burger, wie meine Oma ihn gegessen hätte.«

»Was soll das heißen?«, entrüstete sich Castiel und richtete sich schlagartig auf. 

»Sei nicht gleich beleidigt, ja?« Von seinen Fingern tropfte es auf die Jeans und das Gras zu ihren Füßen. »Guck einfach nach.«

»Schön, wie du willst.« Dabei überzeugten ihn keineswegs Deans Worte, sondern vielmehr die Aussicht, psychische Nähe aufzubauen. Er legte den Burger auf die Serviette und beugte sich über Deans Schoß. Er roch nach Ketchup. Bemüht, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, legte er ihm die Finger auf den Oberschenkel. Sein Atem trug das Flattern in seiner Brust bis in die Fingerspitzen. 

Der Jeansstoff fühlte sich dünn und warm an. Dean hatte sich auf der Bank zurückgelehnt, um ihm Platz zu machen. Castiel hörte ihn genussvoll essen und schob mit dem Finger die Jeanstasche weit genug zurück, um das Mobiltelefon zu entnehmen. Natürlich war ihm nicht entgangen, wie faul Dean zuweilen war. Es konnte durchaus sein, dass er aus Bequemlichkeit nicht an sein Handy ging. Einmal hatte Dean beim Videospielen in eine Tasse gepinkelt, weil er keinen Bock gehabt hatte, aufzustehen und ins Badezimmer zu gehen. Sam hatte ihm das erzählt, zweifellos weil er glaubte, in Castiel einen Leidensgenossen für Deans viele Marotten zu haben, von der Faulheit noch eine der harmloseren war. Ja, vielleicht war das Deans einziges Motiv. 

Oder - dachte Castiel, und das erschein ihm viel wahrscheinlicher – er mochte es genauso sehr wie Cas, wenn sie sich nahe kamen.

»Mh, Casch«, schmatzte Dean mit vollem Mund, »Noch ein bisschen tiefer und-» Mit dem Satz packte er ihn am Hinterkopf und drückte mit einem grunzenden Lachen seinen Kopf zehn Zentimeter in Richtung seines Schrittes. 

Cas brach vor Angst in Schweiß aus. Sein Magen kippte einmal um die Ecke, dann noch einmal. Aber er war niemand, der sich von seiner Angst beeindrucken ließ, dazu war ihm dieses Gefühl viel zu vertraut.  
Er ließ das Handy fallen, es war sowieso nur ein Vorwand gewesen, und zog Deans Reißverschluss mit einem vielversprechenden Geräusch auf. Er schluckte, ratlos, was von ihm erwartet wurde, und so, so sehr in Versuchung, dem schönen Jungen zu gefallen-

Ein Handrücken trat ihn an der Schläfe, eine Faust drückte ihn weg, so dass er mit dem Arsch im Gras landete.

Dean war innerhalb einer Sekunde auf den Beinen und zog sich den Reißverschluss wieder zu. „Spinnst du, oder was?“ Die kläglichen Reste seines Burgers fielen neben Cas Lederschuhe ins Gras. Er fluchte ausgiebig.

Cas richtete sich mit rotem Kopf auf und wich einen Schritt zurück. „Ich- ich dachte-“ Tja, es gab nichts, wie er es hätte erklären können. Scham kroch in seinen Nacken und er fühlte sich so erbärmlich wie nie zuvor. Dean hatte einen Witz gemacht, und er hatte ihn nicht verstanden, jetzt war ihm das klar. Es fiel ihm ohnehin schwer, Sarkasmus von der Wahrheit zu unterscheiden. Diese Unfähigkeit hatte sich bitter gerächt.

Dean starrte ihn an. Rote hektische Flecken zierten seine vollen, fast noch kindlichen Wangen. „Was ist los mit dir?“

Den Blick auf den Boden gerichtet, zog er die Schultern ein, Gewalt als Reaktion erwartend, wie immer, wenn er einen Fehler gemacht hatte. Er schämte sich, noch mehr dafür, gegen seinen Willen seine Gefühle verraten zu haben als für den Akt an sich. Er war ohne Worte, ohne Mittel, sich zur erklären. Er wusste nicht, was gerade in ihm vorgegangen war. Doch diese Freunschaft war zu Ende, und er wusste es.

»Was zur Hölle ist in dich gefahren?«, schnauzte Dean ihn an und klopfte sich die Reste seines Mittagessen von der Hose. „Da drin war mein Handy sicher nicht.“

Castiel drehte sich um und rannte einfach weg. 

 

Die nächsten Tage verbrachte er zuhause. Castiel klagte nicht, sprach nicht, wenn er nicht dazu aufgefordert wurde, und verbrachte jede freie Minute in seinem Bett. Dann schloss er die Augen und stellte sich vor, wie sein Leben erst wäre, wenn er erwachsen war. Er würde so klug sein, dass auf der Arbeit jeder um seinen Rat bitten würde (er arbeitet vielleicht irgendwo in einem Büro mit großen Fenstern). Er wäre schön, und geheimnisvoll, attraktiv und umworben, ohne arrogant zu sein oder das Privileg seiner angenehmen Persönlichkeit zu selbstverständlich zu nehmen. Er wäre mit einem Mann zusammen, schöner noch als Dean Winchester, und er malte sich aus, wie Dean reuevoll und traurig aus der Distanz zu ihm rüber schauen würde, ewig bedauernd, Castiel nicht bei der ersten Begegnung sofort zu Füßen gefallen zu sein. 

Er dachte nicht an den empörten, wütenden Dean von ihrer letzten Begegnung, es war zu schmerzlich, die Scham zu groß. Was hatte er sich gedacht, natürlich hatte Dean nur gescherzt! Jungs taten das gelegentlich, über sexuelle Gefälligkeiten scherzen, er hatte es doch schon beobachtet.

Kein Aspekt seiner Träume entsprach einer realistischen Zukunft. Noch nie hatte er sich so sehr wie ein kleiner Junge gefühlt, unsichtbar, so wie Kinder stets unsichtbar sind, als existierten sie nicht außerhalb der Erwartungen von Erwachsenen. Castiel war nicht hübsch, und vielleicht auch nicht klug, und sein einziges Geheimnis beschränkte sich auf seine Gefühle für den Jungen von nebenan, dessen raue Schönheit unübertroffen war. Er fühlte sich schmutzig, so, als hätte er Dean befleckt. Das kam ihm schlimmer vor, als selbst befleckt zu sein.

Seine Mutter nahm an, er habe sich erkältet, kochte ihm eine Brühe mit Nudeln und legte ihm eine Decke um die Schultern. So elend hatte Castiel sich noch nie zuvor gefühlt. Nicht einmal Gabriel wollte er sagen, was ihn beschäftigte - so sehr fühlte er sich gedemütigt. Wenn er danach nur cool reagiert hätte, wenn er gelassen geblieben und einen Spruch gemacht hätte, dann wäre alles gut und Dean wäre noch sein Freund. Stattdessen hatte er bewiesen, wie klein er noch war. 

Die Abwesenheit seiner Stimme fiel im Haus der Novaks nicht auf. Doch Dean Winchester bemerkte sie. 

 

 

Dean hatte auf seine Klassenkameraden in der kurzen Zeit, die er in der Schule gewesen war, offenbar einen bleibenden Eindruck gemacht, denn ein paar Tage seit der Funkstille zwischen Cas und ihm bekam er per SMS eine Einladung zu einer Party. 

Sie war von einem Mädchen, natürlich, und er hatte mit ihr schon geknutscht. Soweit er wusste, hatte sie eine Freund, und eine adäquat hübsche Schwester, die einer wilderen, raueren Natur entsprang. Ihre Eltern verbrachten das Wochenende in Rhode Island, und das musste natürlich entsprechend gefeiert werden. Es kam ihm gar nicht in den Sinn, nein zu sagen.

„Wie seh ich aus?“, fragte er Sammy, als er aus dem Bad kam.

Sam sah nicht von seinem Buch auf. „Wie ein Idiot. Du könntest nicht blöder aussehen, wenn du dir eine von Jenkins Katzen auf den Kopf setzt.“

„Du bist so ein Arschloch“, grummelte Dean und trat an den kleinen Spiegel über dem Waschbecken, um seine Frisur noch einmal kritisch unter die Lupe zu nehmen. „Seit Tagen bist du schlecht gelaunt, hast du deine Tage?“

„Du weißt genau, warum ich sauer bin. Du hast Castiel vergrault! Ich mochte ihn, stell dir vor, aber du musstest mir das ja versauen.“ Sam lag mit dem Bauch voran auf dem Bett und schmollte über seinem Biologiebuch. „An deiner Stelle würde ich mir mal überlegen, warum dir alle Menschen weglaufen.“

„Vielleicht weil ich einen kleinen nervigen Bruder habe, den ich überall mit rumschleppen muss, weil niemand sonst da ist, der das macht.“

Sams Blick war mörderisch, als Dean ins Zimmer zurück kam. „Sobald ich meinen Abschluss habe, bin ich weg. Dann kannst du mich mal.“

Dean hielt kurz inne. „Das mit… mit Cas, das macht dir echt zu schaffen, oder?“

„Genau wie dir.“

„Mir?“ Dean lachte hohl. „Er ist mir egal. Mir ist alles egal, hast du mir das nicht oft genug vorgeworfen?“

„Nicht Cas.“ Sam blätterte um. „Du magst Cas.“

„Er würde sicher gerne auf die Party. Glaub nicht, dass er schon mal auf einer war.“ Dean strich über den Kragen der Lederjacke. Er sah gut aus, verwegen sogar. Gut genug vielleicht, um sich die Gunst eines Mädchen zu erschleichen. 

„Wie spät ist es, Sammy?“

„Kurz vor sieben.“

Samstags waren die erwachsenen Novaks immer lange aus dem Haus, vielleicht hatte er eine Chance, Castiel allein zu erwischen, wenn er schnell genug war…

 

 

Als es an der Haustür klingelte, erhob sich Anna und ging zur Tür. Mutter hatte ihr das ausdrücklich verboten, seit die Winchesters gegenüber eingezogen waren. Doch Mutter leitete gerade ihren Bibelkreis, also zur Hölle mit ihr.

Dean Winchester stand hinter der Tür. „Hi“, sagte er, und kaute seinen Kaugummi mit offenem Mund. Sein Grinsen betonte seine Wangenpartie.

Anna starrte ihn an, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. 

Er bewegte sich einen Schritt nach vorn und ließ die Hüften dabei kreisen. „Ist dein entzückender Bruder zufällig zu sprechen?“

„Ich habe zwei Brüder.“ Ihr rotes Haar floss ihr die Schultern hinab auf den Rücken, und Dean dachte bei sich, dass sie wirklich hübsch sein könnte, wenn man ihr gestatte, etwas anderes zu sein als das Abbild ihrer Mutter. 

„Ich meine den hübschen.“ Er grinste noch breiter. „Du weißt schon… So groß etwa, dunkle Haare, wirklich mega blaue Augen, empfindliche Schuhe…“

Ihr Blick verdüsterte sich, was ihn nicht überraschte. Cas sprach so gut wie nie darüber, was innerhalb dieser Mauern vor sich ging, aber Dean wusste, dass etwas die Beziehung der Geschwister trübte. „Was willst du denn von dem“, fragte sie nur und gab sich keine Mühe, zu verbergen, dass sie Deans Anliegen als Zeitverschwendung empfand. „Wir könnten uns doch stattdessen… auf die Couch setzen. Ich seh mir gerade eine Sendung an – ich darf nicht viel fernsehen, aber vielleicht siehst du ja-“

„Das ähm… ja, das klingt wirklich gut, aber ich muss wirklich mit Cas sprechen. Sieh mal, Sweetie-“

„Anna.“ Ihre Augen leuchteten wieder.

„Anna“, wiederholte Dean langsam. „Das ist ein schöner Name. Schön ähm, schön kurz, vier Buchstaben, genau wie mein Name, hm, Zufälle gibt’s…“, er gab sich Mühe mit seinem Lächeln. „Ich weiß, du darfst mich nicht reinlassen, aber das ist wirklich wichtig.“

„Meine Mutter ist gleich wieder da. Wann Vater kommt, weiß ich nicht, aber wenn er dich hier erwischt, verlässt du dieses Haus nur in der Waagerechten.“ Sie kam etwas näher, spielte mit ihren Händen, um ihre Nervosität zu bekämpfen. „Ich sehe dich manchmal mit dem lauten Auto umher fahren, ist das deins?“

Ihre Stimme zitterte und schon jetzt, in ihrem zarten Alter, wusste sie ihre Unschuld einzusetzen wie eine Waffe. Sie legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm, den er ihr sofort entzog. Eine seltsame Unruhe ging von ihr aus, spülte Aggressivität in ihre Augen, die glühten wie die Feuer im Schicksalsberg von Mordor.

„Ja“, erwiderte Dean und schob sich an ihr vorbei. Es ließ sich nicht vermeiden, sie zu berühren, und er erschauderte bei dem Kontakt, den seine Jacke mit ihrem Strickpullover machte. „Sein Zimmer ist oben, ja? Rechts, gleich die erste Tür?“

Immerhin hatte er den Anstand, an die Zimmertür seines besten Freundes zu klopfen, bevor er eintrat, als keine Erwiderung kam.

Die Jalousien waren halb herunter gezogen. Ein dunkler Haarschopf war auf dem weißen Kissen sichtbar, der Rest verbarg sich unter der Decke. Das Gesicht zur Wand gedreht, blieb die Gestalt regungslos. Das Radio lief. Ein Kirchenchor sang ein Lied, leise, tief, langsam. Dean bekam eine Gänsehaut.

Das Zimmer war kahl, anders konnte man es nicht beschreiben. An den Decken hingen keine Bilder. Leere Bücherregale staubten zusammen mit einem kläglichen Exemplar einer Zimmerpalme ein. Kein Computer, kein Fernseher, keine Videokonsole, nur ein runder Wecker auf dem Nachtisch, dessen Sekundenzeiger stehen geblieben war. Die Stifte auf dem Schreibtisch lagen in gleichmäßigem Abstand nebeneinander. 

„Wow“, entfuhr es Dean und fuhr sich achtlos durch die zuvor so sorgsam gegelten Haare. „Selbst im Knast ist es bunter als hier.“

Die Gestalt auf dem Bett drehte sich ruckartig um und riss entsetzt die Augen auf. „Dean, oh nein, was- was machst du denn hier?“

„Was hast du denn gedacht, wer dich besuchen kommt? Die Hexe da unten, die sich Kindersendungen ansieht, für die sie zehn Jahre zu alt ist?“

„Ich dachte, du bist Mom, oder vielleicht Gabriel.“ Beschämt kroch er aus dem Bett, um den kleinen Radioempfänger auszuschalten. Er trug weite Boxershorts, sonst nichts.

Dean betrachtete Cas grauen, mageren Körper, dessen Rippen zu sehen waren. Sein Bauch schien sich tatsächlich nach innen zu wölben. Es war kein schöner Anblick, die Vernachlässigung des jüngsten Novak-Bruder in seine physische Erscheinung eingegraben zu sehen. Tapfer richtete er seinen Blick auf die Striemen auf seinem Rücken, als Cas sich umdrehte, um sich etwas überzuziehen. Manche Narben waren rot, manche pink, andere waren weiß.

Mit einem Mal schämte er sich in Grund und Boden. Die letzten Tage hatte er sich innerlich furchtbar über Cas aufgeregt, ihn im Stillen Schwuchtel genannt und Schlimmeres, doch als er ihm dabei zusah, wie er eine beige Stoffhose über den knochigen Hintern zog, wurde ihm etwas klar: Dass Dean das Gefühl kannte, vollkommen verzweifelt nach Nähe und Wärme zu suchen, und sei es selbst im missverstandenen Witz eines Freundes oder in seinem offenen Reißverschluss. Es war nicht Cas Schuld, was sollte er denn machen, er wusste es nicht besser.

„Zieh dir lieber was anderes an“, verkündete er, „wir gehen auf eine Party!“

 

 

Es war laut, dunkel und voll in dem Haus. Ängstlich drückte Cas sich hinter Deans Rücken herum und gab sich die größte Mühe, unsichtbar zu sein. Zu seinem Glück zog Dean die Aufmerksamkeit mit Leichtigkeit auf sich. Niemand sprach ihn an, aber das störte ihn nicht, er hörte sowieso lieber zu.

Nach einer Weile setzte sich ein Mädchen zu ihnen, dessen braune Haare von einer hübschen Spange zusammengehalten wurden, und flirtete mit Dean. Cas beobachtete, wie sie Dean ansah, ohne zu blinzeln, über alles lachte, was er sagte, und sich eine Strähne ihres langen Haares um den Finger wickelte. Dean hatte den rechten Arm auf der Lehne der Couch abgelegt, die Haltung entspannt, die linke Hand hielt ein Glas, in dem eine bernsteinfarbene Flüssigkeit langsam Raumtemperatur annahm. 

Er saß ihnen gegenüber auf einem Sessel und nuckelte an einer unberührten Bierflasche herum.

Sie rutschten kaum merklich, aber beständig, näher aneinander.

Castiel zuckte zusammen, bei jedem Geräusch, das hinter seinem Rücken aufheulte. Betrunkene Menschen wurden laut und ungelenk und bedrohlich, doch zu ihrer Verteidigung – die meisten Menschen wären ihm auch stocknüchtern bedrohlich erschienen. Sie schienen soviel Spaß zu haben. Sie mochten einander und zeigten es sich. Keiner sonst in dem Wohnzimmer des fremden Hauses machte einen eingeschüchterten Eindruck. 

„Ich nenne sie Baby“, säuselte Dean gerade. Mit einer Handbewegung deutete er die Silhouette seines geliebten Autos an. „Baujahr 67, das macht sie zu einer richtigen Lady, und manchmal kann sie zickig sein. Aber irgendwie finde ich, ist das auch ihr Recht, oder? Sie ist etwas besonderes, und der einzige, der sie fährt, ist ein Typ wie ich ohne Schulabschluss, der es wohl nie zu was bringen wird.“

Das Mädchen schien daran keineswegs Anstoß zu finden, im Gegenteil. Zwischen Deans Schwärmen von seinem Wagen und Castiels nächstem Pseudoschluck aus der Bierflasche, hingen ihre Lippen zusammen und sie befummelten sich ausgiebig und ungeniert. Er beobachtete sie eine Weile, bis sich sein Magen schmerzhaft zusammenzog und er nicht anders konnte, als wegzusehen.

Castiel schob sich durch die Menge in die Küche, auf der Suche nach etwas, das man tatsächlich trinken konnte. Er sah Wasser auf dem klebrigen Tisch in der Mitte stehen. Die Flasche war aufwendig bearbeitet worden, vielleicht ein kostbares Zeug aus Europa – nein, kein Wasser. Castiel stellte die Flasche ab und würgte ein bisschen. Er betrachtete das Etikett. Wodka. Aha, so war das also.

Er fand einen leeren Becher, spülte ihn unter dem Wasserhahn aus, und kippte Cola hinein. Er mochte Cola einfach gern, und wenn ihm deswegen die Zähne ausfielen, was machte das schon? Niemand würde ihn je küssen wollen, so wie Dean gerade auf der Couch im Nebenzimmer geküsst wurde.

Er schob einen Hocker in die Ecke der Küche und blieb damit halb hinter einem Pflanzenständer verborgen. Das Fenster stand offen. Er hielt die Nase in die Brise, die herein wehte, und blendete die furchtbare Musik und die furchtbaren Menschen hinter sich aus. 

„Hallo.“

Verwundert schaute Castiel zur Seite und öffnete seine Augen. Ein Mädchen stand vor ihm. Auf Anhieb gefiel sie ihm tausendmal besser als jede andere, die ihm auf dieser Party über den Weg gelaufen war. Sie trug ihre schwarz und blau gefärbten Haare kurz und strubblig, es sah aus, als hätte sie sie selbst geschnitten. Ihr Lidstrich drückte sich breit auf ihrem Lid ab und sie trug einen kleinen metallenen Ring in der Nase. „Hallo“, erwiderte er, nicht bemüht, seine Überraschung zu verbergen.

„Ich bin Meg. Wie heißt du?“

„Castiel.“

„Hm“, machte sie nachdenklich. „Der Name gefällt mir nicht. Das müssen wir ändern. Du siehst mehr aus wie ein, hm“, ihr Blick wanderte an ihm auf und ab, „Clarence. Ja, Clarence, so werde ich dich nennen.“

„Okay“, sagte er einfach. 

Es war leicht, sich mit ihr zu unterhalten. Sie ging auf die gleiche Schule, auf der Dean eigentlich auch sein müsste, und kannte daher jeden auf der Party – nun, jeden außer Castiel. Er musste nicht viel tun. Wenn sie mal nach seiner Meinung fragte, unterbrach sie ihn gleich wieder und führte ihre eigenen Ideen aus. Dankbar lauschte er ihrer Stimme, beeindruckt von ihrer Selbstsicherheit und ihrer Ausdrucksweise. Sie klang gar nicht wie eine Sechzehnjährige.

„Aha, hab dich gefunden.“ Ein betrunkener Dean stieß zu ihnen, ohne Lederjacke, dafür trug er sein T-Shirt falsch herum und eine Spange in den Haaren – die gleiche, die das Mädchen, mit der er sich auf der Couch unterhalten hatte, geziert hatte. Wie sie dort hinein gekommen war, klärte er nicht auf. Stattdessen sah er Meg an und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, als hätte er Mühe, sie scharf zu sehen. „An dich kann ich mich nicht erinnern.“

„Warum hast du mich dann gesucht?“

„Ich hab nicht dich gesucht, sondern ihn hier, Mr Stoffhose.“

„Hallo Dean“, erwiderte Cas und trank einen Schluck Cola.

„Hey Cas.“ Dean legte seinen Arm um Meg, die ihre Arme daraufhin vor der Brust verschränkte. 

„Was soll das?“, blaffte sie ihn feindselig an.

„Nichts.“ Dean zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hab Mühe, gerade zu stehen, das ist alles.“ Während er mit der anderen Hand ein Glas hob und daraus trank, betrachtete er seinen Freund. „Soll ich dir mal was über unseren hübschen Cas hier verraten?“

„Hat er ein Tattoo, dass er vor mir versteckt?“

Dean lachte, ging aber nicht darauf ein. Er sah weiter nur Castiel an. „Er ist eine Jungfrau. Niemand hat diese Lippen je geküsst, kannst du dir das vorstellen?“

Unter den Blicken der beiden lief Castiel rot an. Er stand nicht gern im Mittelpunkt, das war immer Gabriels Aufgabe. Cas war der, der übersehen wurde.

„Nein. Er hat schöne Lippen. Ist mir vorhin schon aufgefallen.“ Meg legte den Kopf schief, wie, um ihn sich noch genauer anzusehen.

„Einer von uns sollte es einfach tun. Ihn küssen, meine ich. Wir können es doch nicht verantworten, dass er seine erste Party verlässt, ohne geknutscht zu werden.“

Cas stockte der Atem. Einer von uns, hatte Dean gesagt, oder? Hatte er sich vielleicht verhört?

„Und da ich ein Junge bin, fällt diese Aufgabe dir zu, unbekannte Fremde“, fuhr Dean fort. Er drückte sie an seine Brust. „Sieh ihn dir an.“ Etwas von der Flüssigkeit in seinem Glas schwappte auf den Boden, als er das Glas in Castiels Richtung schwenkte. „Diese blauen Augen, groß und rund, und so blau. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, könnten es Kontaktlinsen sein. Und dann seine Lippen, feucht, ein bisschen zittrig, ich mein, ist immerhin sein erstes Mal…“

Meg schien seiner Meinung zu sein. „Willst du…?“, fragte sie.

Cas nickte einfach, unfähig, an etwas anderes zu denken, als an das, was Dean gerade über ihn gesagt hatte.

Sie löste sich aus Deans Umklammerung und kam auf ihn zu. Sie legte ihre Hände auf seine Knie, die sich auf einer Strebe am Hocker aufstützten, und drückte sie leicht auseinander, um sich dazwischen zu stellen. 

„Keine Angst“, hörte er Dean sagen. „Du erinnerst dich bestimmt, als ich dir von Robin erzählt habe, oder? Wie das mit ihr lief? Mach es einfach genauso.“

Von nahem konnte Castiel ihre Poren sehen. Ihre Augenbrauen waren stark nachgezogen. Er hielt den Atem an.

Das Meg-Mädchen küsste ihn. 

Hm, dachte Castiel, ist ganz okay. Er spitzte seine Lippen etwas mehr, so wie er es bei Dean gesehen hatte, aber das schien Meg nicht zu gefallen, denn sie unterbrach den Kuss. 

„Okay“, sagte sie. „Ich fühle mich so… rein.“

Castiel, der offenbar etwas falsch gemacht hatte, schaute verwirrt zu Dean hinüber, der ihn mit einem undefinierbaren Gesichtsausdruck anstarrte. Cas nahm den Kommentar ein bisschen persönlich, wenn er ehrlich war. „Was hab ich-„

„Es war ok“, antwortete sie schulterzuckend. 

„Wo ist deine Leidenschaft?“, fragte Dean und machte eine fragende Geste mit der Hand, die nicht das Glas hielt.

„Was?“

Er rollte mit den Augen. „Du solltest deine Hände auf ihre Hüften legen. Du sollst sie ansehen. Und was hast du mit deinen Lippen gemacht?“

„Ich hab versucht zu machen, was du tust“, verteidigte er sich.

Statt einer Antwort, legte Meg ihre Hand auf Deans Unterarm. „Warum demonstrierst du es ihm nicht?“

Das ließ er sich nicht zwei Mal sagen. Im Handumdrehen berührte Dean das Mädchen, das immer noch nah bei Castiel stand. Deans Hände fuhren langsam ihren Körper entlang, er sah sie an, kam näher, und näher, er befeuchtete seine Lippen, lächelte sein schiefes Lächeln, schloss die Augen und legte seine Lippen auf ihre.

Zuerst passierte nicht viel, ein bisschen Herumgeknutsche, bis sie ihren Mund ein Stück öffnete und Dean seine Zunge hinein schob. 

Meg stöhnte. Cas versuchte, sich zu merken, was Dean tat, aber es war schwer, irgendwas zu erkennen, denn sie hatten den Kopf gedreht. 

Als sie sich voneinander lösten, grinste Meg. Da hing ein winziger Speichelfaden an ihren Lippen und Cas, bevor er darüber nachdachte, was er tat, drängte sich zwischen sie und seinen Freund und leckte und küsste ihre Lippen.

Meg gab einen protestierenden, überraschten Laut von sich, fing sich aber schnell wieder, als Castiel eine Hand in ihren Nacken schob. Er gab alles, sah die ganze Zeit Dean vor sich, wie sich seine Lippen bewegt hatten, seine Hände, seine Zunge. 

Das war gut, besser als der erste Kuss. Er fuhr fort damit, bis er die Lust verlor und zurück wich. Meg röchelte schwer enttäuscht.

„Verdammt, Cas“, raunte Dean hinter ihm. „Das war heiß.“

„Ja? Hab ich es richtig gemacht?“

Dean starrte ihn an.

„Was?“ Cas wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über den Mund. 

„Du-“, erwiderte er, als sage das alles. Er winkte ab. „Ich besorge dir jetzt erstmal was anderes als Cola.“ Achtlos stellte er sein Glas ab und fasste Castiel am Handgelenk. „Komm. Bye bye, schräges Mädchen mit dem Nasenring.“

„Tschüß Clarence“, rief sie ihnen hinterher, als Dean Cas hinter sich her zog.

 

 

„Weißt du was?“

Castiel gähnte. „Nein, was?“ 

Dean schloss hinter ihnen den Impala ab und warf sich seine Lederjacke über die Schulter. Es war eine recht kühle Nacht, und Castiel fröstelte es. Sie waren wieder zu Hause angekommen und die Straße lag ruhig in der Nacht. 

„Ich schenk sie dir.“ Er zog sich die Spange aus den Haaren und ließ dabei die Jacke fallen, was ihm gar nicht aufzufallen schien. Mit Mühe befestigte er das glänzende Schmuckstück in Castiels Haaren, direkt über der Stirn. Cas hielt still, teils aus Müdigkeit, teils aus Freude über ein Geschenk, selbst wenn sie von einer von Deans Eroberungen stammte. „So. Das müsste halten.“

Sie sahen sich in die Augen. Der Scham der letzten Tage hatte sich aufgelöst. Es fühlte sich richtig schön an, fand Castiel. Sein Magen zuckte und zerrte, aber es war keine Übelkeit, nicht einmal Hunger. Er schien sich eher von seinem Körper losmachen zu wollen, um davon zu fliegen.

„Wir sehen uns die Tage, Kumpel“, sagte Dean schließlich und tätschelte ihm den Arm. „Sei bloß leise, wenn du dich da wieder reinschleichst.“

„Wozu? Mit Sicherheit hat Anna ihnen gesagt, wo ich bin.“

Dean hob die Jacke vom Boden auf und drehte den Kragen hin und her. „Was, wenn er dir wieder weh tut?“

„Das ist es mir wert.“

„Nein- nein, sag das nicht, bitte“, flehte Dean, doch Cas Blick wankte nicht.

„Du bist nicht dumm, du weißt, dass du mein erster, mein… einziger Freund bist. Das bedeutet mir alles, Dean. Alles.“ Mit der goldenen Flüssigkeit von der Party in seinen Adern und dem ganzen Zucker, der in der Cola war, fiel es ihm gar nicht schwer, die Wahrheit zu sagen.

„Ich komme mit rein.“

„Nein“, wehrte Castiel entschieden ab. „Das kommt nicht infrage. Ich muss mich alleine darum kümmern. Du tust schon genug für mich, das kann ich sowieso nie wieder aufholen.“

„Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass er dir weh tut. Ich hab die Narben gesehen, okay? Ich hab alles gesehen.“ Dean schüttelte sacht den Kopf, die Augen trüb und schwer. „Er verdient den Tod, für das, was er dir antut.“

„Genau wie dein Vater.“

„Also gibt es nichts, das wir tun können?“

Castiel zuckte mit den Schultern und fummelte sich die Spange aus den Haaren. Für einen Moment betrachtete er die kleinen goldenen und weißen Perlen, die auf einer Klammer aufgefädelt waren, dann schloss er die Faust darum und schob sie in den Bund seiner Socken.

Ihre Wege trennten sich hier. Dean sah Castiel hinterher, drehte sich jedoch um, als er hörte, wie die Haustür der Novaks aufging. Er sah nach Sam, der über einem öden Buch über die amerikanische Geschichte eingeschlafen war, und kroch danach ins Bett.

Er schaffte es nicht, die Augen zu schließen. Sein Fenster stand eine Handbreit offen und er lauschte nach draußen in die Dunkelheit, nach einem Schrei, einem Schlag, nach irgendetwas, das auf Castiels Schicksal hindeutete. Er musste nicht kreativ werden, ihm war klar, was jetzt gerade auf der anderen Straßenseite passierte. Ein Gürtel wurde um die Hand eines erwachsenen Mannes geschnallt, einen Mann Gottes, und er hob diese Hand, um ein Kind zu verletzen. Hass, Angst und Unsicherheit schnürten ihm die Kehle zu. Er ignorierte die Tränen. Es war lange her, dass er um jemanden geweint hatte als um sich selbst oder Sammy. 

 

 

Gegen 16 Uhr ging die Müdigkeit so weit, dass Castiel Speichel aus dem Mund lief. Seit der Party hatte er nicht mehr geschlafen. Das war zwei Tage her. 

Mr Novak hielt ihn mit Gewalt wach. Schreib die Bibel ab. Komplett. Dann lasse ich dich schlafen.

Nicht, dass du es verdienst, du Nichtsnutz, du Herumtreiber, du Hurenbock.

Aus dir wird nichts werden, du verdienst es nicht zu leben. Gute Menschen sterben und du verschwendest ein Leben, das Gott gehört. 

Treibst du herum, versündigst dich, Gott wird dich strafen und dir deine Familie nehmen, und was tust du dann?

Ich wünschte, du wärst nicht mein Sohn. Ich kann dich nicht ansehen, ich kann diese Enttäuschung nicht ertragen. 

Denkst du eigentlich darüber nach, was du mir und deiner Mutter antust? Du bist ungehorsam und grausam gegen uns, und wir tun alles für dich, du hast alles, was sich ein Junge nur wünschen kann. Gott ist mit uns in diesem Haus, und er hat dich im Auge. Er wird dich bestrafen, Castiel, so wie er die gottlosen Männer mit AIDS bestraft hat.

 

Sein linker Finger war gebrochen. Der Rücken tat ihm so weh, dass er nur noch flach atmen konnte. Tränen und Rotz liefen ihm die Wangen hinunter und benetzten das Papier, das er beschrieb.

„Ich kann das nicht lesen, schreib diesen Absatz nochmal.“

Eine Stunde später kam seine Mutter ins Zimmer. „Gönn ihm und dir eine Pause. Nur eine halbe Stunde, dann könnt ihr weitermachen.“ 

Mr Novak ging hinunter und ließ sie allein, zu vernünftig, um zu widersprechen. Mrs Novak flößte Castiel ein paar Löffel Suppe ein, fütterte ihn, weil er zu schwach war, zu sehr zitterte, um den Löffel halten zu können. 

„Mom“, flüsterte er heiser, am Ende seiner Kräfte. „Hilf mir. Bitte, bitte hilf mir.“ 

Schmallippig sah sie ihren Sohn an und wischte einen Tropfen Suppe von seinem Kinn. „Warum machst du es uns so schwer, dich zu lieben, Castiel? Ich war so froh, so glücklich, als Gott dich mir geschenkt hat. Leider ist es lange her, dass ich dir gegenüber wieder so empfunden habe. Du gibst dir nicht genug Mühe. Lass dich von Gott leiten, mein Sohn, dann wird alles wieder gut.“

Castiel erbrach die Suppe auf den Schreibtisch.

 

 

Diesmal kam das Gefühl, zu sich zurück zu finden, nicht so schnell wieder. Wochen zogen ins Land. Taubheit herrschte hinter seiner Stirn. Er nahm seine Umwelt kaum wahr. Gabriel kümmerte sich um ihn, wenn Mrs Novak außer Haus war. Er braucht Hilfe, wenn er sich unter der Dusche wusch und beim Anziehen. Die Wunden heilten nur langsam.

Unter der Woche war er meistens mit Anna alleine zu Hause. Manchmal dachte er daran, zu den Winchesters rüber zu gehen, doch der Vater der beiden Brüder war seit drei Wochen wieder da. Castiel fürchtete sich vor ihm. Allzu oft konnte man seine laute Stimme durch die Straße wehen hören. Sie klang immer wütend.

Eines Nachmittags gab es ein weiteres, unerwartetes Klingeln an der Novakschen Haustür. Castiel ließ es zwei mal Klingeln, bis er aufstand und nach unten ging. 

Er öffnete die Tür.

Deans Augen schwammen in Tränen, und doch hatte Castiel sie noch nie so fest entschlossen gesehen. Gerader Rücken. Die rechte Hand ballte sich um den Autoschlüssel. Den linken Arm hielt er in einer unnatürlichen Haltung an den Körper gepresst. 

»Was ist pas-»

Dann erblickte er Sam, der hinter seinem großem Bruder hervorschaute. Castiel rutschte das Herz in die Hose. Blut lief ihm aus dem Haaransatz über die Wange. Seine Nase war rot und verschmiert. Er weinte, genau wie sein Bruder. Ein Windstoß fuhr ihm durch das ungepflegte Haar und er wischte sich den Rotz mit dem Ärmel seines ausgebeulten Pullovers ab. Über dem Wannenknochen war die Haut gerissen und gerötet. 

»Oh nein«, entfuhr es Castiel bekümmert. »Kommt rein, ich kann mich um euch kümmern.«

»Nein.« Deans Stimme wehte klar und deutlich zu ihm herüber. Er nickte hinüber zur Straße. Castiels Blick folgte der Geste, aber er konnte nichts Außergewöhnliches erkennen. 

»Was-»

»Ich hab alles in den Impala gepackt. Wir verschwinden. Jetzt.«

Alles Blut wich Castiel aus dem Gesicht. Ein einziger, alles beherrschender Gedanke schoss ihm durch den Kopf, etwas, was sein Vater ihm oft gesagt hatte: Wenn du nicht weiter weißt, gibt Gott dir ein Zeichen. »Ich brauche 5 Minuten zum Packen«, brachte er atemlos hervor, den Blick fest auf Dean gerichtet. »5 Minuten, mehr brauche ich nicht.«

Deans Mundwinkel zuckten kurz. »Mach schnell.«

Castiel stürzte ins Haus. Er bekam kaum Luft, so aufgeregt war er. Alle Schmerzen waren vergessen. Zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend, sprintete er in sein Zimmer und warf alle Klamotten aufs Bett, die er in die Hände bekam. Er selbst besaß keine Reisetasche, doch seine Eltern, und er dachte sich, jetzt kam es auch nicht mehr darauf an. 

Als er an Annas Tür vorbeikam, dachte er kurz daran, hineinzugehen, doch er hatte zu viel Angst, sie würde vielleicht mitkommen wollen. Scham kroch ihm den Rücken hinauf. Er ignorierte das Gefühl. 

An der Haustür drehte er sich kurz um. Erleichterung durchfuhr ihn, ungebrochen. Eines Tages würde er mit Melancholie an dieses Haus, sein Zuhause denken, aber im Moment war er viel zu aufgeregt. Mit der Aussicht, es verlassen zu können, kam es ihm fast freundlich vor. 

Er würde alles hinter sich lassen.

Castiel schlug die Tür hinter sich zu. Dean und Sam gingen zum Auto, er folgte ihnen und kletterte auf den Rücksitz. »Wir müssen an der Tankstelle vorbei, Leicester Road Ecke Third Street. Ich will mich von Gabriel verabschieden.«

Dean stöhnte, aber Castiel ließ sich nicht beirren. 

Mit einer Hand rollte Dean den grollenden Impala von der Straße. Er knurrte etwas, das wie »wenn es denn sein muss« klang, auf jeden Fall schaffte er es, damit Unmut und Zustimmung gleichzeitig auszudrücken. 

»Ich habe einen Abstecher ins Bad gemacht«, sagte Castiel und zog einen Erste-Hilfe-Kasten aus der schweren Tasche. »Wir kriegen das hin. Wir kriegen alles wieder hin.« An diese Worte glaubte er mehr als an diesen fremden Gott, der Vätern befahl, ihre Söhne mit Schmerz zu formen.

Sie erreichten Gabriels Arbeitsplatz fünfzehn Minuten später. Es herrschte reger Verkehr auf den Straßen. Viele waren bereits in einen frühen Feierabend gestartet. Sams Gesicht war halbwegs sauber und auf seiner Wange klebte ein Pflaster. Dean behauptete, sein Arm tue fast nicht mehr weh und brauche keine Behandlung, und für den Moment ließ Castiel es ihm durchgehen. Bald wären sie weg. Dann blieb genug Zeit für sowas.

Gabriel stand hinter dem Tresen und kaute Kaugummi. Es war nur ein Kunde in der Tankstelle, der vor den Chipstüten stand und Musik über seine Kopfhörer hörte, laut genug, dass alle anderen auch etwas davon hatten.

»Cas!« Gabriel richtete sich überrascht auf. »Was machst du denn hier?«

Hinter ihm klingelte es an der Tür. Dean war ihm gefolgt, den Blick misstrauisch auf Gabriel gerichtet.

Castiel lief um den Tresen herum. »Ich haue ab.« Begeisterung und Freude ließen seine Stimme höher klingen, als sie war. »Mit Dean und Sam. Das Auto ist gepackt, wir sind schon halb weg, ich wollte nur…« Tja.

Für einen Moment stand sein Bruder stocksteif vor him, doch dann riss er ihn mit einer plötzlichen Bewegung an seine Brust.

Dean lief mit schweren Stiefeln durch die Gänge, während die beiden Novak-Geschwister sich verabschiedeten. Sein Arm schmerzte so sehr, dass er nur stoßweise atmen konnte. Hinter seiner Stirn pochte es. Sammys spitzer Schrei klang noch in seinen Ohren, als ihr Vater ihm eine Flasche an den Kopf geschlagen hatte. In ihm brodelte der Hass so stark, die unkontrollierte Wut tosend genug, um sein Herz bis zur Schmerzgrenze anzutreiben. 

Er bekam nicht einmal mit, wie das geflüsterte Gespräch zwischen den Novak-Brüdern endete. Cas kam auf ihn zu, die hellen Augen strahlend wie Scheinwerfer. Seine Muskeln entspannten sich ein bisschen, es sah nicht so aus, als habe er es sich anders überlegt.

Castiel griff nach Deans gesunder Hand und drückte sie. Sie war warm und trocken. Ihm war anzusehen, dass sein Kopf sprudelte vor all den Dingen, die er sagen wollte und nicht herausbekam.

»Cas, warte.«

Sie drehten sich um.

Gabriel hielt eine schlichte Papiertüte in der Hand. »Hier.«

Cas ließ Dean los und ergriff das zerdrückte Päckchen. Es waren lauter Geldscheine darin. Sprachlos sah er in das Gesicht seines Bruders.

»Da drin sind mehr als 4000 Dollar. Ich lasse sie nie zuhause, wo Mom sie finden könnte. Nimm sie mit, du wirst das Geld brauchen.«

»Aber Gabriel, das geht nicht. Du hast solange dafür gespart-»

»-Und ich halte es auch noch ein Jahr länger zuhause aus. Ich hätte dich sowieso geholt, sobald du 18 geworden wärst. Geh und komm nicht wieder, versprich mir das, ja? Egal was passiert, komm nicht wieder zurück. Und wenn Dean dich hängen lässt, dann vertrau auf deinen Mut und auf deinen Instinkt. Du bist stark und klug und niemandem traue ich das so zu wie dir, selbst wenn du auf dich gestellt bist.«

Dean beobachtete, wie sie sich erneut umarmten. Er hörte Castiel schluchzen und flüstern. Sein Blick traf den von Gabriel, und er nickte. Er hatte nicht vor, Cas hängen zu lassen. 

Sie hatten Lawrence schon 20 Meilen hinter sich gelassen, da tauschten Sam und Cas die Plätze. Sam streckte sich auf der Rückbank aus, winkelte die Knie an und starrte ins Leere. Cas wischte sich die Tränen weg.

»Das war nett von Gabriel«, bemerkte Dean, bemüht, etwas Tröstendes zu sagen.

»Ich werde ihn nie wieder sehen.«

»Nun sei mal nicht so dramatisch, so schlimm ist es sicher nicht.«

Castiel schnaubte. »Gabriel wollte mit dem Geld selbst abhauen. Er hat mir die Hälfte gegeben und wird es mit dem Rest selbst versuchen wollen. Ich habe kein Handy und er wird seine Nummer sicher nicht behalten, wenn er aus Vaters Fängen entwischen will. Wie sollen wir uns da je wiedersehen?«

Dean blieb stumm. Er sah nach vorn durch die Windschutzscheibe und trieb den Fuß hart aufs Gaspedal.


	5. Just ‘cross the border and into the city

Mrs Novak presste die rechte Faust auf ihre Brust. Ihre gekrümmte Statur war vor dem Fenster erstarrt, unablässig den Blick nach draußen auf das Gebäude auf der anderen Straßenseite gerichtet. Ein kalter Eisenring schien sich um ihre Brust gelegt zu haben, der jeden Atemzug zu ersticken drohte. Dieser Alptraum hatte sie fest im Griff und er wollte und wollte nicht enden.

„Amelia, Liebes… Setz dich hin.“

Eine behutsame Hand fasste sie am Ellenbogen und Rücken und dirigierte sie hinüber zum Bett, indem sonst ihr jüngster Sohn schlief. Widerstandslos ließ sie sich führen. Ihre verkrampften Muskeln entspannten sich auch nicht, als sie sich hinsetzte. Automatisch fuhren ihre Finger über die weiße Bettwäsche, zogen Kreise wie Krähen über einem verlassenen Haus. 

Mrs Rosen, eine gute Freundin, setzte sich neben sie. Aus dem Erdgeschoss drangen viele dumpfe Stimmen zu ihnen empor, da richtete selbst die geschlossene Tür nichts aus. „Ich habe hier eine Tasse Tee für dich. Möchtest du vielleicht einen Schluck?“

Mrs Novak schüttelte den Kopf. Sie starrte auf ihre Füße. „Ich- Ich will nur meinen Sohn zurück. Mein Kind ist einfach verschwunden, ich- ich kann das nicht begreifen.“

Sanft und beruhigend strich Becky Rosen ihr über den Rücken. „Jungs in dem Alter haben so viele Flausen im Kopf. Er kommt zurück. Er hat doch gar kein Geld, was soll er denn anderes machen, als wieder nach Hause zu kommen?“

Tief atmend und mit zitternder Hand nahm sie schließlich doch die Teetasse und nippte an der heißen Flüssigkeit, bevor sie sie auf den Nachtschrank zurückstellte. „Als Castiel acht Jahre alt war, wollte er unbedingt Rollschuhe haben. Ich weiß nicht, wie er darauf kam, nicht mal Gabriel hatte welche, aber er wollte unbedingt, hat gebettelt und gebettelt – wir haben natürlich nein gesagt. Der Junge ist ungeschickt genug mit beiden Beinen fest auf dem Boden, was alles passieren könnte… Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass ich es nicht gerne habe, wenn ich nicht weiß, wo meine Kinder sich rumtreiben. Weißt du, was er gemacht hat? Er ist in Scotts Garage marschiert, wo seine Werkzeuge aufgebaut waren, und hat sich aus Holz und einem alten Küchenschrank auf Rollen, den wir längst hatten spenden wollen, selbst welche gebaut. Ich hab ihn ausgeschimpft. Castiel ist handwerklich nicht besonders begabt, davon hat er sich aber nicht abbringen lassen. Natürlich funktionierten seine Rollschuhe nicht richtig, aber das hat er erst eingesehen, als er damit schon eine Woche lang auf der Terrasse im Garten herumgestolpert ist.“ Amelia hob den Blick und sah ihrer Freundin in die Augen. „Wenn Castiel sich was in den Kopf setzt, dann kann nicht einmal der Herrgott ihm das wieder ausreden. Diese Sturheit, ich weiß nicht, woher er das hat.“ Sie wischte sich über die müden Augen. „Und er ist mit diesem furchtbaren Jungen zusammen, diesem Dean Winchester. Was der ihm alles antun könnte…“ Ein verzweifeltes, trockenes Schluchzen ließ ihre Schultern beben.

„Und die Polizei kann nichts tun?“

„Nein.“ Ihr Ton wurde zornig. „Die tun gar nichts. Sie sagen, er ist weggelaufen! Wir können ihn als vermisst melden, aber sie haben ganz klar gesagt, dass das nicht viel bringen wird. Ich-“, sie holte tief Luft, versuchte, sich zu fangen, „Ich hab der Polizei gesagt, dass ich mein Kind gut erzogen habe und er nie einfach so seine Familie im Stich lassen würde, aber sie glauben mir nicht, dass dieses, dieses gottlose Winchester-Balg ihn entführt hat.“ Mrs Novak griff nach Beckys Händen und hielt sich an ihnen fest. „Er hat ihn- ihn auf eine dieser… Drogenparties mitgeschleift, ihn betrunken gemacht, und wer weiß was noch… Die Polizei hat andere Kinder befragt, die auch auf der Party waren. Sie alle haben ausgesagt, die beiden seien Freunde gewesen und hätten sehr vertraut gewirkt. Deshalb glauben sie nicht an eine Entführung.“ Tränen liefen ihre Wangen entlang. „Mein- mein Sohn…“, wimmerte sie, als Becky sie in die Arme schloss, und ließ ihrem Kummer freien Lauf.

Im Erdgeschoss hatten sich einige Kirchmitglieder versammelt, um die Novaks in dieser Situation moralisch zu unterstützen. Manch einer freute sich im Stillen, dass der große Scott James Novak, der die Gemeinschaft so fest im Griff hatte, offenbar nicht mal in der Lage war, seinen eigenen Sohn zu kontrollieren. Andere wiederum drückten ihm mit schweren Augenlidern ihr Mitgefühl aus. Ein Kind zu verlieren, noch dazu unter diesen Umständen, war eine schwere Prüfung Gottes.

Anna saß abseits auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer. Sie hätte in ihren Mädchenzeitschriften lesen oder fernsehen können, niemand hatte den Nerv, sich um sie zu kümmern oder sie deswegen zu schelten. Sie saß schon geraume regungslos da und hing ihren eigenen Gedanken nach, als Gabriel sich zu ihr gesellte.

„Hey Kleines“, murmelte er und stöhnte auf, kaum, dass sein Rücken das Polster berührte. „Ich hab seit gestern kein Auge zugemacht. Mutter beruhigt sich einfach nicht.“ Er rieb sich über die Stirn. „Sie tut mir fast leid“, fügte er leiser hinzu. 

Anna zuckte nur mit den Achseln. Ihre Finger spielten mit den beigen Fransen der Wolldecke, die das Sofa bedeckte, um den Bezug zu schonen.

„Geht es dir gut, Anna? Willst du darüber reden?“

Sie sah zu ihrem Bruder hinüber. „Meinst du, ich kriege sein Zimmer?“

Gabriel wirkte überrascht. „Ich- ähm, ich weiß nicht. Wieso, was stimmt denn nicht mit deinem Zimmer?“

„Es ist viel kleiner als seins.“

Gabriel betrachtete sie nachdenklich. Ihr langes rotes Haar hatte sie in einen dicken Zopf geflochten, der ihr vorn über die Schulter fiel. 

„Ich denke nicht, dass er zurück kommt. Also wäre es doch nur fair, wenn ich sein Zimmer bekomme.“

„Wieso denkst du das?“, fragte er.

Ihre großen Augen starrten ihn an, als sei er geistig zurückgeblieben. „Wegen Dean Winchester natürlich.“

„Nun, ist doch schön, dass er wenigstens einen Freund dabei hat.“

Das schien Annas Lebensgeister zu wecken. „Er hat ihn nicht verdient!“, erwiderte sie mit unverhohlener Leidenschaft.

Gabriel lächelte. „Niemand hat Cas verdient. Obwohl Dean sicher seine guten Seiten hat, sie sind vielleicht nur nicht… so im Einklang mit dem alten Herrn da oben.“

„Ich meinte nicht Dean. Ich meine Castiel.“

„Was?“ Er sah seiner Schwester in die Augen und erschrak vor der Fülle an Emotionen, die sie kaum bändigen konnte. 

„Castiel hat Dean doch gar nicht verdient.“ Hass sprach aus ihrer Stimme. „Wer ist er schon, er heult und jammert ständig, er weiß nicht, wie man sich benimmt, und er kann überhaupt nichts. Selbst wenn er bloß den Tisch decken soll, lässt er was fallen.“

Für einen Moment verschlug es Gabriel die Sprache. „Ich wusste nicht, dass du so empfindest“, sagte er schließlich.

„Cas wollte nicht, dass ich mich mit Dean unterhalte. Er hat ihm Lügen über mich erzählt, darauf wette ich, deshalb war Dean auch so komisch zu mir.“

„Anna, das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. Castiel ist-„

„Ich war hier!“, zischte sie plötzlich. „Vor zwei Tagen, als er abgehauen ist. Ich hab gehört, wie Dean geklingelt hat und habe gelauscht. Als Dean gesagt hat, dass er abhauen will, ist Castiel ist sofort hoch und an mir vorbei gelaufen, um seine Sachen zu packen. Er ist einfach mit ihm verschwunden, dazu hatte er kein Recht! Er war eine Schwuchtel, Gabriel!“

„Anna!“, tönte es entsetzt hinter ihnen. Mr Novak war hinter ihnen aufgetaucht. „Komm sofort her und erkläre dich! Warum erhebst du die Stimme und bringst solche Worte in mein Haus?“

Gabriel drehte sich nicht zu ihnen um. Er betrachtete die altmodische Schrankwand voller Nippes und Glasschalen, die sie nie benutzten. Gott sei Dank, dachte er bei sich, bist du abgehauen, Cas. Was wäre sonst aus dir geworden… Was hätten sie mit dir gemacht?

Von oben hörte er die Schluchzer seiner Mutter durch die Tür dringen, hinter ihm schrie sein Vater seine Schwester an, und um ihm herum standen fremde Gemeindemitglieder und tranken schwarzen Kaffee. Doch als er an Cas dachte, und wie frei er jetzt war, hoben sich seine Mundwinkel.

 

*

 

„Lass mal sehen.“ Dean schlug Cas Hand weg und zog ihn mit dem Arm, der nicht in einer selbstgemachten Schlinge steckte, am Ellenbogen näher ins Neonlicht der Tankstellentoilette. Er lachte auf, als er die blond gefärbten Strähnen genauer erkennen konnte, die Castiels schwarz-braunes Haar durchzogen. „Du siehst aus wie ein Streifenhörnchen.“

„Danke, Dean“, murrte Castiel und warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu. Unsicher fuhr er sich mit den Fingern durch das nasse, frisch gefärbte Haar. „Sieht es sehr schlimm aus?“

„Ehrlich gesagt – ja.“

„Oh. Na toll“, raunte er enttäuscht. „Ich dachte, es sieht so vielleicht besser aus. Die Alternative wäre gewesen, meine Haare komplett blond zu färben.“

„Mach dir nicht ins Hemd, ist doch nur für die ersten Monate. Falls die Bullen nach dir suchen.“

„Kann ich sie mir nicht einfach abschneiden? Du machst es doch auch!“

„Kannst du schon, aber wie oft siehst du einen sechzehnjährigen Teenager mit Glatze herumlaufen? Das wird nur mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf dich lenken“, argumentierte Dean und zupfte an seiner eigenen Haarpracht herum.

„Ich kenne überhaupt niemanden außer dich und Sam.“

„Reicht doch.“ Dean schaute in Castiels Spiegel und zwinkerte ihm zu. 

Castiel schmunzelte. Das Lächeln stand ihm gut.

„Oh man“, seufzte Dean, während er seine Lederjacke auszog, um mehr Bewegungsfreiheit zu haben. „Das wird nicht schön.“

„Brauchst du Hilfe dabei?“

„Nah, das schaff ich schon.“ Dean drehte sich nach links und warf einen weiteren langen Blick in seinen Spiegel über den Waschbecken. Er würde es natürlich nicht zugeben, schon gar nicht vor Castiel, aber er war ein bisschen eitel. „Gut, dann bin ich jetzt dran.“ Er nahm die Schere zur Hand, die Castiel schon verwendet hatte, und holte tief Luft. Zwischen Zeige- und Mittelfinger klemmte er die erste Strähne ein und schnitt sie dann nahe der Kopfhaut ab. Während Castiel das Waschbecken abräumte, sah er Dean aus dem Augenwinkeln dabei zu.

Strähne für Strähne fiel auf den dreckigen Toilettenfußboden in einer Tankstelle mitten im Nirgendwo. Als die Haare kurz genug waren, fuhr er sich mit dem Rasierer über den Kopf. Castiel stand neben ihm, trocknete sich mit seinem Pullover ab, den er anschließend in den Beutel aus der Drogerie stopfte. Dann nahm er die Brille aus dem Beutel, riss das Preisschild ab und setzte sie sich auf.

„Steht dir gut“, kommentierte Dean und zog eine Grimasse. Er schaltete den Apparat aus und strich sich durch die milimeterkurzen Stoppeln.

„Dir auch“, Castiel rückte die Brille zurecht, „Private Winchester.“

„Hey, es schadet nicht, wenn wir nach Ärger aussehen. Dann haben wir unsere Ruhe.“

Als sie fertig waren, kehrten sie zum Impala zurück. Sam saß hinter dem Steuer und las ein Buch, dessen Rücken er gegen das Lenkrad gelehnt hatte. „Ihr seht ja total bescheuert aus.“ 

„Halt deinen Mund, warte ab, bis du dran bist!“

„Mich kriegt ihr nicht dazu. Ich trage blaue Kontaktlinsen und rasiere mich nicht mehr, das muss reichen.“ Sam kletterte auf den Rücksitz und versuchte seine langen Beine zu ordnen, so wie eine Spinne es täte.

„Da bist du besser dran als Dean“, antwortete Cas und verstaute den Beutel im Fußraum des Beifahrersitzes. „Erst 14 und schon mehr Bartwuchs als dein großer Bruder.“

„Sei du bloß still, Cas, du hast eine Haut wie ein Mädchen.“ Dean streckte ihm in einer Geste, die vermutlich bedrohlich wirken sollte, seinen Zeigefinger entgegen.

„Du sagst das, als ob das was Schlechtes wäre“, tönte es von der Rückbank. 

Dean gab auf und startete den Motor. „Womit hab ich das bloß verdient“, murmelte er.

„Ach, sei nicht so.“ Cas lehnte sich zur Seite und gab ihm einen lauten Schmatzer auf die Wange. „Du weißt, wie sehr wir dich verehren. Stimmt’s, Sam?“

„Stimmt genau.“

Dean wischte sich über die Wange und zeigte Cas den Mittelfinger. 

Missouri im Herbst war ein hübscher Anblick. Rot, braun, gelb, grün – die Farben zeigten sich von ihrer schönsten Seite. Cas war nie zuvor aus Kansas herausgekommen und genoss jeden Meter, der ihn weiter von Zuhause weg führte. Dean lenkte sein Auto sicher durch den sonnendurchfluteten Nachmittag und schaltete das Radio ein, als es kurz vor 5 war. Sie alle lauschten angespannt, aber nach der Bekanntmachung der neusten Straßensperren und Baustellen, folgte nur noch das Wetter.

„Vielleicht haben sie dich nicht vermisst gemeldet“, bemerkte Dean nach einer Weile. 

Cas schüttelte den Kopf. „Mein Vater vielleicht nicht, aber meine Mutter bestimmt. Wie ich sie kenne, ruft sie seit meinem Verschwinden jede Stunde beim Polizeichef an.“

„Aber Gabriel wusste doch Bescheid.“

„Selbst wenn Gabriel es ihnen gesagt hat, ändert es nichts daran, dass sie bestimmt nicht wahrhaben wollen, dass ich weg bin. Sie geben sicher dir die Schuld.“ Es erfüllte ihn mit einem mulmigen Gefühl, darüber zu reden. Mit dem Fingernagel kratzte er an einem Loch seiner geborgten Jeans herum.

Dean zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hab keine Angst vor der Polizei. Doch sobald Dad checkt, dass Sammy und ich weg sind, wird er sich an unsere Fährte hängen, deshalb müssen wir bis dahin unsichtbar sein. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es schon mal erwähnt habe…“ Er ließ den Satz ausklingen und schluckte schwer, als sei ihm unbehaglich. „Er war ein Marine. Er hat viele Freunde, überall im Land. Die Polizei hat Besseres zu tun, als nach ein paar Ausreißern zu suchen. Aber Dad wird sich an unsere Fersen heften und er sollte uns besser nicht finden.“

„Im Unsichtbarsein bin ich ziemlich gut“, sagte Castiel leise und wandte sich ab, um aus dem Fenster zu sehen.

Die Nacht war bereits hereingebrochen, als sie Illinois erreichten. Weil sie nicht schon wieder eine Nacht im Impala schlafen wollten, buchten sie sich ein kleines Motelzimmer. Es war heruntergekommen und kostete 40$ die Nacht, aber unter den Umständen war das ein akzeptables Angebot. 

Zwei Betten. Sam und Dean teilten sich ein Bett, während Cas sein eigenes hatte. Er dachte an Zuhause. Mutter und Vater würden um diese Uhrzeit bereits schlafen. Anna würde zumindest so tun, aber heimlich unter der Decke Zeitschriften lesen, die sie mit ihren Freundinnen aus der Kirche tauschte. Gabriel wäre sicher noch wach. Würde mit einem Bier und seinem Laptop auf dem Bett liegen und sich eine Serie ansehen, die ihre Eltern ganz gewiss nicht gutheißen würden.

Würde einer von ihnen ihn vermissen? Bedeutete er seiner Familie eigentlich etwas? Vielleicht hatten sie ihn auch nicht vermisst gemeldet, weil sie im Stillen froh waren, dass er weg war.

Während Dean im Morgengrauen Frühstück holte, sahen sich Sam und Cas im Fernsehen die Nachrichten an. Keine Meldung über ein verschwundenes Kind. Castiel hätte erleichtert sein sollen, denn es machte eine permanente Flucht wahrscheinlicher, doch im Herzen versetzte es ihm einen großen Stich, das niemand nach ihm zu suchen schien.

Nach dem Frühstück fuhren sie in die nächstgrößere Stadt, rund 70km südlich von Chicago. Einer von Deans Bekannten arbeitete hier in einer Autowerkstatt.

„1400$, man. Mehr kann ich nicht machen.“

Dean nickte. „Ist klar, okay.“ Er zog eine alte, abgenutzte Geldbörse aus der Hosentasche und zählte das Geld ab. 

Sam, Dean und Cas warteten in der Werkstatt, während der Impala umlackiert wurde. Deans grimmiger Gesichtsausdruck hielt die anderen beiden davon ab, etwas zu sagen, und so warteten sie größtenteils schweigend, bis der Job erledigt war. 

Zwei neue Kennzeichen aus Connecticut später, waren sie wieder auf der Straße. Cas hielt die Augen geschlossen und versuchte zu schlafen, aber seine Gedanken drehten sich so wild um sich selbst, dass es unmöglich war. 

„Was machst du da?“, fragte Dean plötzlich mit dem Blick in den Rückspiegel.

Sam sah von seinem Handy auf. „Eine SMS schreiben. Wieso, ist das verboten?“

Dean bremste ab und fuhr dann an die Seite, wo er den Wagen abstellte.

„Wieso halten wir?“, fragte Cas und sah sich um. Rechts stand ein Farmgebäude, das einen Anstrich dringend benötigt hatte, sonst gab es hier nicht viel.

Dean ignorierte ihn. Er drehte sich nach hinten um. Eine tiefe Falte hatte sich in seine Stirn gegraben. „Wem schreibst du?“

„Das geht dich doch nichts an.“

„Sam, wem zum Teufel schreibst du Nachrichten?“ 

„Mila, okay? Wir haben uns angefreundet. Ihre Mom ist Meeresbiologin und hat mir mal diesen-“

„Gib mir das Handy.“ Dean streckte die unverletzte Hand aus. „Sofort. Gib mir dein verdammtes Handy.“

Sam reagierte empört und versteckte das Gerät hinter seinem Rücken. „Lass mich bloß in Ruhe! Du weißt doch gar nicht, wie das ist, du hast ja niemandem, der dir schreiben würde!“

„Los, jetzt gib mir-“

„Dean“, sagte Cas sanft und fasste ihn an der Schulter. „Hey, vielleicht gehst du kurz raus und streckst deine Schultern, ja? Es muss unbequem sein, den ganzen Tag zu fahren. Ich kläre das mit Sam.“

„Fick dich doch“, schoss Dean zurück, kletterte jedoch aus dem Auto und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu.

„Er spielt sich auf wie Dad“, sagte Sam und ließ den Kopf hängen. Seine Stimme kündigte Tränen an.

„Er versucht, dich zu beschützen“, korrigierte Cas. Er schnallte sich ab und drehte sich so um, dass er Sam frontal ansehen konnte. „Handys haben GPS, dass ist ein Ortungs-“

„Ich weiß, okay? Ich weiß, was GPS ist.“

„Euer Vater wird nach euch suchen. Ich weiß nicht, was vorgefallen ist, aber wenn Dean nicht gefunden werden will, hat er mit Sicherheit guten Grund dazu.“

„Ja.“ Sam klang gequält und bedrückt. „Es ist nur… Ich mochte Lawrence. Mir gefiel die Schule, ich hatte… Freunde. Meistens bin ich nie lange genug da, um Freundschaften zu schließen.“

Castiel nickte. Er empfand Mitgefühl für Sam. 

„Und Dean ist bloß so gereizt, weil sein Auto jetzt blau ist. Alles dreht sich bei ihm immer nur um diese Scheiß-Karre, wir sind ihm doch total egal.“ Sam zog die langen, dünnen Beine an seinen Körper und legte beide Arme darum. „Genau wie Dad, dem bin ich genauso egal.“

Cas streckte die Hand aus und legte sie ihm auf den Unterarm. „Niemand auf dieser Welt bedeutet Dean mehr als du. Er würde für dich sterben. Du bist seine ganze Familie, und er ist deine.“

„Ich will nicht mehr ständig umziehen, verstehst du?“

„Ja, klar versteh ich das. Doch im Moment wird sich das nicht vermeiden lassen. Es tut mir sehr leid, Sam, wirklich. Ich habe keine Ahnung davon, wie man seine Spuren verwischt, da müssen wir Dean einfach vertrauen.“

Sam schnaubte. 

„Ich konnte mich von Gabriel verabschieden, und ich denke, das hat mir geholfen. Verabschiede dich von ihr, ja? Ruf sie an, wenn du magst. Du hast Zeit. Wir können alle eine Pause gebrauchen. Und dann wirf dein Handy in den nächsten Papierkorb.“

Für ein paar Sekunden starrte er ins Leere. „Was solls“, murmelte er dann. „Früher oder später wird sie mich sowieso vergessen.“

 

*

 

Deans schlechte Laune hielt an. Sie fuhren täglich 800-1000 km kreuz und quer durch das ganze Land. Sie hielten sich fern von den Großstädten, schliefen alle paar Nächte im Impala, um Geld zu sparen. Cas, der der dünnste von ihnen war, schlief neben Sam auf der Rückbank, doch ideal war es nicht. Ständig weckten sie sich gegenseitig, wenn sie sich bewegten.

„Wir brauchen unbedingt neue Papiere“, verkündete Dean eines Morgens, während sie trockene Bagel mit Wasser herunterspülten. Sie hatten das Auto auf einem Feldweg geparkt und aßen im Stehen. „Wenn uns eine Streife anhält, sind wir am Arsch. Ich habe zwar einen falschen Ausweis, aber der ist nicht besonders gut, und ihr zwei habt gar keine.“

„Wo kriegen wir die her?“, fragte Cas neugierig. Er hatte an so was gar nicht gedacht. 

„Wir brauchen jemanden, der sich gut mit Computern auskennt. Jemand, an den wir leicht herankommen. Wer vor allem Ausweise braucht, sind Schüler aus Highschools, die auf Verbindungsparties und in Studentenclubs gehen wollen. Die Betreiber gucken nicht so genau hin.“

„Die Murray State University ist nicht weit von hier“, sagte Sam plötzlich. 

„Murray liegt vielleicht 40km östlich“, überlegte Dean laut und kaute seinen Bagel mit halboffenem Mund. „Ist einen Versuch wert.“

Murray stellte sich als malerische Kleinstadt im Südwesten Kentuckys heraus. Weiße Häuser mit Vorgärten, Spielplätze, Lebensmittelgeschäfte und Bowlingbahnen säumten die Straße, die ins Zentrum führte. Sie fanden eine vielversprechende Highschool nicht weit von der Universität entfernt. 

„Okay.“ Dean hielt den Wagen in der Nachbarschaft der Schule an und sah in den Rückspiegel, strich mit der Hand über seinen rasierten Kopf. „Verdammt, dass sieht nach einem piekfeinen Gebäude aus, ich falle da sofort auf. Einer von euch muss das machen.“

„Muss was machen?“

Dean sah Cas an und rollte mit den Augen. „Nichts für ungut, Cas, aber ich denke, Sam sollte reingehen. Du kannst nicht flirten, und das ist der wahrscheinlichste Weg.“

„Was?“

„Außerdem hast du eine Highschool noch nie von innen gesehen. Sammy, damit bist du unser Gewinner. Du musst dich möglichst unauffällig durchfragen, bist du den Schulnerd findest, der die Ausweise macht. An jeder Schule gibt es so einen. Es ist jemand, der mit Leuten abhängt, die eigentlich zu cool für ihn sind, okay? Guck nach T-Shirts mit witzig gemeinten Aufschriften, die aber nicht witzig sind.“

„Ja ja, schon klar. Was, wenn mich ein Lehrer sieht und weiß, dass ich nicht dazugehöre?“

„Ganz einfach: Lüge was das Zeug hält und verschwinde.“

Während sie aus dem Auto heraus Sam nachsahen, wie er in Richtung Schule verschwand, fummelte Dean eine Zigarette aus seiner Hosentasche und zündete sie an. Dann kurbelte er das Fenster herunter.

„Woher willst du das eigentlich wissen, dass ich nicht flirten kann?“, fragte Cas, einen Tick beleidigt.

Amüsiert drehte Dean sich zu ihm. „Wie viel Erfahrung hast du mit Mädchen, hm?“

„Wer sagt denn“, und jetzt fing sein Herz wild an zu klopfen, „Dass Mädchen hier der Maßstab sind?“ Cas atmete durch den Mund. „Ich meine, nur weil ich nicht viel Erfahrung habe, kann ich doch das Talent dazu haben. Meg schien es gefallen zu haben.“

„Okay, wie du willst.“ Dean räusperte sich. „Flirte mit mir.“

„Jetzt?“

„Hast du gerade was Besseres zu tun?“

„Ich kann das nicht auf Kommando.“

„Wie ich gesagt habe, du kannst es nicht. Das ist keine Schande, Cas, das wird schon noch.“ Er rutschte tiefer in seinen Sitz. Sein Shirt blieb am Stoff hängen, so dass sein unterer Rücken jetzt nackt war. Die Knie lehnte er gegen das Lenkrad. 

Selbst mit dieser, zugegeben unvorteilhaften, Frisur, fand Castiel seinen Freund ungeheuer gutaussehend. „Dean Winchester - du bist wunderschön“, deklarierte er mit fester Stimme.

Dean schien Mühe haben, sich das Lachen zu verkneifen. „Anfänger“, erwiderte er.

„Nein, wirklich.“ Unablässig starrte er auf Deans Profil, froh und zugleich mit schrecklicher Angst erfüllt, ein Fenster für die Wahrheit geöffnet zu haben. „Ich mag es, wie ernst und erwachsen du aussiehst, wenn du konzentrierst bist oder Sam dich geärgert hast. Dann kriegst du diese Falte auf der Stirn, weißt du?“

Dean, der bisher nach vor durch die Windschutzscheibe gesehen hatte, drehte den Kopf, um Castiels Blick zu erwidern. 

„Aber wenn du dich freust, dann brauchen deine Lippen soviel Platz für dein Lächeln, das deine Wangen ganz rund und voll werden, und – ich weiß nicht, du siehst dann plötzlich ganz jung aus. Jedes mal, wenn du so lächelst, muss ich automatisch auch lächeln. Es ist so ansteckend. Ich stell mir dann vor, wie du als kleines Kind gewesen sein musst und ich“, Castiels Gesicht zierte ein ganz eigenes Lächeln, „Ich empfinde eine tiefe Bewunderung, dass du dir das bewahren konntest, nach allem, was du seitdem erlebt hast.“

Dean machte eine schnelle Bewegung noch vorn. Cas riss überrascht die Augen auf. Deans Lippen lagen auf Castiels, transferierten den Geschmack der Zigarette. Sanft massierte er mit dem Daumen Castiels Kiefer. Gerade, als dieser sich gefangen und den ersten Schock überwunden hatte, zog Dean sich zurück. Er lehnte seine Stirn an die seines Freundes und atmete tief durch. „Im Gegensatz zu dir, bin ich nicht so gut mit Worten, aber- aber du solltest wissen, dass du der beste, der allerbeste Freund bist, den ich je hatte.“ Er hob den Kopf gerade weit genug, um ihm weiteren kurzen Kuss geben zu können. „Bleib bitte genauso wie du bist.“ Dann lehnte er sich wieder auf seinem Sitz zurück und schenkte ihm eben jenes Lächeln, das solche Gefühle in Castiel geweckt hatte. 

Castiel dachte nicht nach. Er sprang fast aus seinem Sitz, lehnte sich auf Knien zu Dean hinüber, hungrig, fast verzweifelt, und presste seine Lippen auf Deans. 

Zwei glorreiche Küsse lang ließ Dean es zu, dann schob er ihn sanft an den Schultern von sich. „Was machst du da?“, flüsterte er. 

Castiel überlegte einen Moment. „Flirten“, erwiderte er dann.

Dean lachte und zog ihn in seine Arme, so wie er oft mit Sam da saß, nachdem sie spielerisch miteinander gerangelt hatten.

Er hatte es nicht verstanden, und Castiel war sich dessen wohl bewusst: Castiel hatte vor Wochen Deans blöden Blowjob-Witz nicht verstanden, weil er ihn einfach missverstehen wollte. Und nun interpretierte Dean die Wahrheit als Witz aus dem gleichen Grund. Castiel genügte es für den Moment, da es ihm erlaubt war, seine Nase in die Lücke zwischen Deans Hals und Schultern zu stecken und den Geruch seiner Haut einzuatmen, und weil er high war von den ganzen Endorphinen, die die Küsserei ausgeschüttet hatte.

„Ich gebe zu, ich habe mich geirrt, Cas. Du bist nicht so schlecht im Flirten, wie ich angenommen hatte.“

„Sehr großzügig von dir, deinen Fehler einzugestehen.“

„Andererseits mache ich es dir ja auch leicht mit meiner entzückenden Persönlichkeit.“

Castiels schnaubte in Deans Nacken, die Arme fest um dessen Oberkörper geschlungen. 

„Gott, du bist wie ein Octopus, ich krieg kaum noch Luft“, beschwerte sich Dean, machte aber keine Anstalten, sich von dem Gewicht auf seinem Schoß zu befreien.

„Ich geb dir Mund-zu-Mund-Beatmung, wenn du das Bewusstsein verlierst.“

Dean lachte wieder. Die Vibrationen setzten sich in Castiels Brustkorb fort, als wären sie auf einer Ebene tief miteinander verbunden. „Das ist sehr tröstlich.“ Über Castiels Kopf hinweg, führte er die Zigarette zu seinen Lippen. Mit einem tiefen Ausatmen entließ er den Qualm aus der Lunge. „Vermisst du deine Eltern?“

„Versprichst du, nicht zu lachen?“

„Sowas würde ich nie versprechen.“

„Ich vermisse meine Mutter“, flüsterte er gegen Deans Hals. Seine Fingerspitzen spielten mit den kleinen Härchen, die er dort hatte. „Ich glaub, sie mochte mich lieber als mein Vater.“

„Ja. Ich verstehe.“ Und das tat er auch. Es war nicht seine Art, sich anderen schnell zu öffnen – oh, er tat oft so, als sei es für ihn total normal und cool, doch in Wahrheit ließ er schwierige Situationen oft nur leicht aussehen, damit Sammy nicht die Ängste entwickelte, die ihn umtrieben. „Was ist mit deinen Geschwistern?“

„Ich habe Gabriel nicht viel gesehen, da er soviel arbeitet, aber du weißt doch, wie gern ich ihn habe.“

„Und Anna?“

Cas seufzte. „Ich will nicht über Anna reden.“

„Okay.“

„Okay“, bestätigte Cas. „Therapiestunde damit beendet?“

„Ich weiß nicht“, antwortete Dean langsam. „Willst du mir vielleicht noch mal sagen, wie hübsch ich bin?“

„Ich sagte ‚wunderschön’.“

Dean lachte. „Ja, natürlich. Was war das noch gleich, was mit meinen Lippen..?“

„Du bist ein Idiot, Dean.“

Dean warf lachend den Zigarettenstummel aus dem Fenster und gab Cas einen Kuss auf den Hinterkopf. „Los jetzt, zurück auf deinen Platz. Ich hab kein Gefühl mehr in den Beinen.“

Sam kam mit einem Namen zurück. Wieder ein Schritt in Richtung Freiheit.

 

*

„Steve?“

„Ist so gut wie jeder anderer Name“, wiegelte Dean ab, während er den siebten Pancake in sich reinschaufelte.

„Aber Steve?“ Castiel ließ den Kopf hängen. Sie frühstückten ausnahmsweise in einem gemütlichen Diner, bevor sie sich für heute auf den Weg machen wollten. Cas hatte sich richtig darauf gefreut, er war noch nie in einem richtigen Diner gewesen, doch seine Stimmung wurde getrübt. Er inspizierte die gefälschten Ausweise. Das Foto war ganz okay geworden, obwohl sie es in einem Automaten hatten machen lassen. Doch der Name…

„Arnold Scheffler ist auch nicht gerade mein Favorit“, tönte es neben Castiel. Sam schaufelte gerade den zweiten Teller leer. „Cassch“, sagte er mit vollem Mund, „Darf isch deinen Toaschst hab’n?“

Castiel schob ihm den Teller rüber. „Bedien dich.“ 

Auf Deans Ausweis stand, dass er 21 sei und Jimmy Smith hieß. Das war doch voll okay! Nur das Foto war übel.

Dean grinste. „Ich seh aus wie Demi Moore in G.I. Jane.“

Cas warf ihm einen unbeeindruckten Blick zu. „Ich weiß nicht, wer das ist.“

„Du hast noch viel zu lernen, Steve Ferman.“

Cas verengte seine Augen zu Schlitzen. Dean warf ihm eine Kusshand zu.

 

*

 

„Nochmal!“

„Boah Cas, nicht schon wieder.“

„Nur noch einmal.“

„Mir fallen gleich die Ohren ab, wir hören diesen Song jetzt schon über eine Stunde lang.“

„Dean, bitte.“

„Nein.“

„Bitte!“

„Vergiss es.“

„Bitte, bitte, bitte!“

„Zeig ihm deine Brüste, das hilft vielleicht“, schlug Sam von der Rückbank vor.

„Ja? Kein Problem.“ Mit einer einzigen Bewegung streifte Castiel sich das T-Shirt ab. Es war kein so beeindruckender Anblick, wie er es gern hätte, aber immerhin. Brüste konnte er vorweisen. 

Dean sah stur geradeaus, aber seine Mundwinkel zuckten. Es war mitten in der Nacht, das letzte Auto war ihnen vor einer halben Stunde entgegen gekommen. Ohne ein weiteres Wort, drückte er auf Play.

Cas jubelte. 

„Sag ich doch“, murmelte Sam selbstzufrieden.

 

*

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KK5YGWS5H84

„Touched down in the land of the Delta Blues, in the middle of the pouring rain”, sang Dean leise vor sich hin. Er gewöhnte sich langsam an den Song, was nach der dreihundertsten Widerholung nur gut für seine Nerven war. Warum Cas solchen Gefallen daran fand, war ihm schleierhaft, aber das traf auf die meisten Sachen zu, die ihm gefielen.

Er summte mit, klopfte mit den Fingern auf dem Lenkrad herum. Sam war längst eingeschlafen, doch Cas harrte neben ihm aus, mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, die Augen nach vor gerichtet, wo nur eine gelegentliche Baumgruppe die Eintönigkeit ihrer nächtlichen Fahrt unterbrach.

„She said, ‘Tell me are you a Christian, child? And I said, ‘Ma'am, I am tonight’”. Dean konnte sich nicht stoppen. Der Impala fuhr praktisch von selbst, die Straße war leer, und die Schmerzen in seinem Arm waren einem dumpfen Unwohlsein gewichen. Damit konnte Dean locker leben.

„Warst du schon mal in Memphis?“, fragte Cas nach einer Weile.

„Nein. Wieso?“

„Es muss eine tolle Stadt sein, wenn es ein Lied darüber gibt. Niemand hat je was über Lawrence komponiert, oder?“

„Ich glaube nicht.“ Dean überlegte. „Wir könnten uns Memphis ansehen. Dann wissen wir, was daran so besonders ist.“

Cas Augen glänzten im Licht der Armatur. „Einfach so?“

„Klar.“ 

Cas rutschte so dicht neben Dean, wie er konnte, ohne ihn bei der Schaltung zu behindern. Er legte seinen Arm um dessen Schultern.

„Ist das nicht unbequem“, fragte Dean, eher ein dezenter Hinweis auf das Endringen in seine Privatsphäre als dass es ihn wirklich interessierte, doch wie üblich sah Cas darüber hinweg.

„Ja, aber dafür bist du warm.“

„Aww, Cas, komm schon, du musst damit aufhören.“ Dean zwinkerte ihm zu. „Sammy wird noch eifersüchtig.“

„Sam muss das nicht interessieren, er schläft.“

„Du kleine Nutte, hm?“ Er lachte, als er Cas entrüsteten Gesichtsausdruck sah. Seine Augen verzogen sich zu schmalen Schlitzen, was es nur noch schwerer für Dean machte, sein Lachen zu unterdrücken, damit sie Sam nicht störten. Cas ließ ihn los und saß abweisend und schmollend auf dem Beifahrersitz, den Blick aus dem Fenster gerichtet.

„Wenn dir kalt ist, sag doch was, ich kann die Heizung höher drehen.“

„Mit dir rede ich nicht“, schoss Cas in beleidigtem Ton zurück.

„Weil ich ‚kleine Nutte’ gesagt habe? Das ist ein Kosewort.“

„Tss, dein Auto heißt nur ‚Baby hier’ und ‚Baby da’, aber Sam und ich sind Schlampe und Nutte.“

Deans breites Grinsen schien Castiel nur noch mehr aufzuregen.

„Hör auf zu lachen, Dean.“ Doch Castiel schien selbst Schwierigkeiten zu haben, sauer auf ihn zu sein. „Was kann ich dafür, wenn dein Lachen so ansteckend ist.“

„Komm wieder her.“

„Nein, vergiss es.“

„Komm schon.“ Dean streckte den Arm aus und zupfte ihn am Ärmel. „Nur ein paar Minuten.“

„Ich finde dich total blöd“, antwortete Castiel und rutschte näher zu ihm heran, „Ja, damit du es weißt und du- du halt weißt, wie es ist.“

„Schon klar.“ Zwischen dem Streit mit seinem Vater und der Flucht, der ganzen Verantwortung, die auf ihm lastete, war es eine Wohltat, so tun zu können, als sei er erst zwölf, und Cas Kopf an seiner Schulter gab ihm das Gefühl, alles unter Kontrolle zu haben. Das erste Mal, seit sie vor einem Monat in den Impala gestiegen waren, atmete er richtig auf. „Diese Woche ist Thanskgiving.“

„Hm“, brummte Cas.

„Wir suchen uns ein Diner, wenn wir in Memphis sind, und stopfen uns mit Truthahn und Süßkartoffeln voll, bis wir platzen, okay?“

„Okay.“ Cas dachte an die letzten Thanksgivings, die er gefeiert hatte. Jedes Jahr luden die Novaks an diesem Tag die ärmsten Mitglieder ihrer Kirche zum Essen sein. Zu Weihnachten waren es Kinder aus dem Waisenhaus. Jedes Mal half Castiel dabei, das Essen zuzubereiten und lauschte den Geschichten von Menschen, denen es noch viel schlechter ging als ihm. Jedes Mal schämte er sich, wenn er zu Bett ging, weil er nicht dankbarer war, aus einer wohlhabenden Familie zu stammen.

Wofür würde er diesmal dankbar sein?

Cas drückte sein Gesicht in Deans Pullover und atmete ein – aus – ein – aus – ein –

 

*

 

„Aus dem Weg, du Freak!“ Zwei Jungen im gleichen Alter schnitten ihn scharf mit ihren Fahrrädern. In schnellem Tempo schossen sie an ihm vorbei.

Cas sprang erschrocken von der Mitte des Gehwegs an den Rand und stieß dabei gegen Sam, der den Arm voller Toilettenartikel hatte. Ein Teil fiel zu Boden. „Pass doch auf“, brummte er.

Cas rückte die Brille zurecht, die er zu Verschleierungszwecken trug, wenn sie in der Öffentlichkeit waren. „Sorry“, beeilte er sich zu sagen und bückte sich, um alles aufzuheben.

Sie waren seit einer Woche in Memphis und die Stimmung hatte einen Tiefpunkt erreicht. Sam und Dean hatten sich am Abend zuvor so laut gestritten, dass Cas sich die Ohren zugehalten hatte, weil er es nicht mehr aushielt. Wo Dean schließlich die Nacht verbracht hatte, wussten beide nicht. Er hatte seine Jacke und den Impala genommen und war verschwunden. Cas war zu Sam ins Bett gekrochen, um ihn zu trösten und ihm Gesellschaft zu leisten, doch Sam hatte ihm ganz klar gesagt, er wolle seine Ruhe haben.

Cas hasste es, wenn sich die beiden stritten. Er legte Zahncreme und Taschentücher in Sams Arme zurück.

„Vielleicht solltest du deine Haarklammer nicht in aller Öffentlichkeit tragen. Das sieht komisch aus.“

Verunsichert fasste Castiel sich an den Hinterkopf, wo er die längeren Haare mit der Klammer festgesteckt hatte, die Dean ihm geschenkt hatte. Sie war von Haaren bedeckt, das fühlte er, und kaum zu sehen. „Findest du?“ Langsam bekam er seine echte Haarfarbe zurück, doch die Spitzen waren noch immer gräulich-blond.

„Behalt doch einfach für dich, dass du lieber ein Mädchen wärst.“

Erschrocken fiel Cas ein paar Schritte zurück. „Was?“, rief er und beeilte sich, um die Distanz zwischen ihnen wieder aufzuholen. Es war eine belebte Straße voller Menschen, und er hatte ohnehin Mühe, mit Sams wütendem Schritt mitzuhalten. „Das stimmt doch gar nicht.“

Sam schnaubte. „Mir kannst du nichts vormachen. Du denkst, wenn du tust als seist du ein Mädchen, schläft Dean vielleicht mit dir.“

Seine Worte trafen ihn so hart wie eine Faust. Fassungslos versuchte er nachvollziehen, was diesen Groll auf ihn verursacht haben konnte. Die Brauen fest zusammengezogen, sah er Sam durch die von Fingerabdrücken verdreckte Brille hindurch an.

Sams Wangen röteten sich vor Scham. „Tut mir leid“, murmelte er. Heiße Tränen sammelten sich in seinen Augen und er gab sich sichtlich große Mühe, sie zu verbergen.

Castiel ließ die Hand sinken. Sam drehte sich unsicher zur Seite und lief weiter, Cas folgte ihm auf Abstand. Alles paar Sekunden wischte er mit der rechten Hand seine Strähnen zurecht, damit nichts zu sehen war. Er fühlte sich höchst unwohl. Bildete er sich das ein, oder betrachteten die anderen, die an ihnen vorbeilaufen, ihn irgendwie argwöhnisch?

Als sie endlich am Motel angekommen waren, stellte Cas mit Erleichterung fest, dass der Impala auf dem Parkplatz stand. Nicht, dass er ernsthaft angenommen hatte, dass Dean seinen Bruder zurücklassen würde – das nicht. Aber Sam schien dieser Tage ständig wütend zu sein, was ihn zu keiner umgänglichen Gesellschaft machte.

Drinnen erwartete sie der ältere Winchester-Bruder. Er hatte es sich mit einem Berg Süßigkeiten auf dem unbenutzten Bett bequem gemacht und sah sich eine Sendung im Fernsehen an. Kaum erblickte er Sams verweintes Gesicht, machte er eine besorgte Miene. 

Cas half Sam, den Einkauf aus der Drogerie zu sortieren. Niemand sagte ein Wort.

Wir sind wie eine richtige Familie, dachte sich Cas. So ist es zuhause auch gewesen.

Dean räusperte sich und stellte den Ton vom Fernseher ab. „Hört mal. Ich ähm- wegen gestern Abend. Ich hätte nicht so laut werden dürfen.“

Sam reagierte nicht, aber Cas schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, das er nicht fühlte, weil ihn immer noch beschäftigte, was Sam auf der Straße zu ihm gesagt hatte. Ohne sein Zutun fasste er sich wieder an den Hinterkopf, was Deans Blick anzog.

„Hey, hübsche Spange, Cas.“ Dean zwinkerte. „Steht dir gut.“

Er sah es nicht kommen. Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen. Er ließ die Haarspülung fallen, die er in die Tasche packen wollte, und rannte ins Bad. Leise schloss er hinter sich ab.

„Huh“, machte Dean und sah ihm nach. „Ich meinte doch nur, er sieht richtig süß aus. Ich mag-„

„Das ist meine Schuld“, schalt Sam sich plötzlich ein und ließ den Kopf hängen. „Ich hab was Gemeines zu ihm gesagt.“

„Zu Cas? Warum? Er könnte keiner Fliege was zuleide tun.“

„Ich weiß nicht, ich war so sauer und dann…“ Er wischte sich über die Augen. Es fühlte sich miserabel an, einem Freund so was anzutun. 

„Was hast du gesagt?“ Dean bemühte sich, seiner Stimme keinen vorwurfsvollen Ton zu geben. Er wollte die Situation nicht noch verschärfen.

„Ich will es nicht wiederholen.“

„Sammy…“

„Ich- Ich hab gesagt, dass- dass er sich in Wahrheit wünscht, ein Mädchen zu sein, weil er sich erhofft, dass- naja, dass…“

„Ja?“

„Dass du dann mit ihm schläfst.“

Eine Pause trat ein. „Wie kommst du auf so was?“, fragte Dean verwundert.

„Ich fühl mich mies.“

Dean kam auf ihn zu und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. „Entschuldige dich bei ihm, dann ist es okay. Wir sagen alle mal Dinge, die wir nicht so meinen. So- so wie ich gestern.“

„Mir tut es wirklich leid.“

„Ich weiß. Hey, holst du uns an der Ecke was zu trinken? Wenn du raus kommst nach rechts, fünfzig Meter weiter ist ein Imbiss.“ Dean zog ein paar Geldscheine aus der hinteren Hosentasche seiner Jeans und zählte 20 Dollar ab. „Die gehören dir, kauf dir vom Rest, was du willst.“

Sam sah auf. „Redest du mit Cas?“

„Ja. Ich bring das wieder in Ordnung.“

Nachdem Sam gegangen war, atmete er tief durch. Er wusste nicht, wann er zum Vater zweier Teenager geworden war, aber anscheinend konnte er jetzt nichts mehr daran ändern. Er durchkreuzte das Zimmer und klopfte leise an die Badezimmertür. „Cas? Alles okay da drin?“

„Ja. Ich hab euch gehört“, drang es dumpf durch die Tür.

„Sammy holt uns was zu Trinken. Ich hab mir gerade eine dieser Krankenhausserien angesehen und es sind noch ein paar M&Ms übrig. Interessiert?“

Cas schien kurz zu überlegen, denn für ein paar Sekunden war es ganz still im Zimmer. „Was ist M&Ms?“

„Oh, Cas“, seufzte Dean. „Mach die Tür auf, ja?“

„Es- es stimmt nicht, was er gesagt hat. Ich- will nicht, ich- hab nicht- ich will nicht-“

„Jeder will mit mir schlafen, Cas, ich wäre beleidigt, wenn es nicht so wäre“, scherzte er und grinste. „Alles okay zwischen uns. Jetzt komm da raus.“ Er sah zum Fernseher hin. „Der eine Doktor scheint gerade seinen Patienten zu verlieren, es sieht sogar ohne Ton echt dramatisch aus. Das willst du doch nicht verpassen.“

Das schloss klickte, dann erschein Castiel in der Tür. 

Dean lächelte, doch dann fiel ihm etwas auf. „Wo ist deine Spange?“

„Ich hab versucht, sie aus dem Fenster zu werfen. Aber sie ist mir runtergefallen und liegt jetzt von außen aus dem Fensterbrett.“

„Oh.“ 

Sie standen sich gegenüber und sahen sich in die Augen.

„Das Fenster ist vergittert. Kannst du sie mir wieder holen?“, fragte Cas leise. 

Deans Gesicht brach in dieses wunderschöne Lächeln, das er als so ansteckend beschrieben hatte.

Als Sam zurückkam, fand er Dean und Cas auf dem Bett sitzend. Um sie herum war Einpackpapier sämtlicher süßer Leckereien verteilt, die Dean heute Morgen erworben hatte. Und sie waren offenbar in eine Fernsehserie vertieft. 

Über Deans linkem Auge klemmte an den erst kurz nachgewachsenen Haaren eine kleine goldene Spange mit aufgereihten Perlen.

Wortlos schloss Sam die Tür hinter sich und trat ans Bett heran, um Cas zu umarmen.

„Es tut mir so leid.“

„Schon okay“, murmelte Cas.

„Komm schon her, Schlampe, Dr Piccolo vögelt gleich diesen… wie heißt er noch?“ Dean warf ein M&M in die Luft und fing es geräuschvoll mit seinem Mund auf.

„Dr Mortimer, glaub ich“, ergänzte Cas.

Dean und Cas rückten näher zusammen, um für Sam Platz zu machen. 

Wie eine Familie, dachte Cas wieder. 

 

*

 

„Hi.“ Dean grinste jovial.

„Hi“, erwiderte die junge Frau an der Kasse. Rote Flecke bildeten sich um ihre Nase herum.

„Gleich geht’s wieder los“, brummte Sam und verdrehte die Augen. Cas sagte nichts.

Dean legte die wenigen Sachen, die er im Korb hatte, auf den Tresen. „Also Tracy“, las er ihren Namen vom Schild an ihrer Bluse an, „Was kostet ein Feuerzeug?“

„Einen Dollar“, antworte sie in einer unnatürlichen Tonlage, als wolle sie besondern verführerisch klingen.

„Und dieses Kaugummis? Was willst du dafür haben?“

„Einen Dollar fünfunddreißig.“

„Und was verlangst du für deine Telefonnummer?“

Sie kicherte und kritzelte etwas auf ein Stück Papier.

Dean reichte ihr das Geld und Cas trat an seine Seite, um die gerade bezahlte Sonnenbrille ihrem Zweck zuzuführen. Er kratzte mit dem Fingernagel das Preisschild ab und warf es in den Mülleimer an der Tür. Mit der Brille auf der Nase trat er hinaus in die Sonne. Es war kalt geworden.

*

 

„Mom,

bitte sei nicht böse auf mich, dass ich dieses Weihnachten nicht mit euch feiere. Ich war heute den ganzen Vormittag in der Kirche, habe mir zwei Messen angesehen und an euch gedacht. Die Menschen hier sind sehr nett zu mir und es geht mir gut.  
Ich wünsche Dir und Vater und Gabriel und Anna ein schönes Weihnachtsfest. Es tut mir leid, wenn ich euch Schmerzen bereitet habe. Ich weiß, dass kann ich nicht wieder gut machen.

Castiel“

Er warf die Postkarte unbemerkt in den Briefkasten, während sie in einem kleinen Ort vorübergehend Halt machten. 

Niemand musste davon wissen.

 

*

 

„Cas ist sehr still, oder? Denkst du, ihn beschäftigt was?“

Dean, schon im Halbschlaf, murmelte etwas Unverständliches. Es war der Abend des 24. Dezember, und Cas hatte vor dem Schlafengehen noch einen kleinen Spaziergang machen wollen. Dean war den ganzen Tag gefahren und übermüdet auf das Bett neben Sam gefallen. 

Sam jedoch war noch wach. Vom Bett aus konnte er durch das Fenster den Nachthimmel sehen. Sacht klopfte der Nieselregen an die Glasscheibe. „Irgendwas stimmt nicht mit ihm.“

Wieder brummte Dean etwas in sein Kissen.

„Vergiss es“, seufzte Sam. 

Nur der Regen brachte Struktur in die lautlose Nachtruhe.

Dean war sofort wach, als Cas nach Hause kam. Er hob den Kopf und sah auf die Uhr. 01:21 Uhr. „Cas?“, flüsterte er. 

„Schlaf weiter“, flüsterte Cas zurück. Er ließ Mantel und Schuhe an der Tür und verschwand sofort im Badezimmer.

Während er darauf wartete, dass Cas wieder kam, dachte er, wie Weihnachten früher bei den Winchesters aussah. Als Mom noch lebte. Als es so aufregend für ihn war, ihr dabei zu helfen, das Haus zu schmücken. Er schaute sich im Motelzimmer um. Kein Tannenbaum, keine Girlanden, kein Licht. Kein Wunder, dass Cas nicht groß Lust hatte, sich mitzuteilen. Es war deprimierend.

Die Badtür ging auf und Cas schlich hinüber zum Bett. Die Bettdecke raschelte, als er sich zudeckte.

Dean wappnete sich für die Kälte und schlug die Bettdecke auf. Ohne viel Federlesen kroch er in das zweite Bett im Zimmer, unter die kalte Decke.

„Was tust du da“, zischte Cas leise.

Dean drehte sich so, dass er ihn ansehen konnte, und schob eine Hand in seinen Nacken. Er gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Frohe Weihnachten, Cas.“

„Weihnachten ist erst morgen“, doch der Protest blieb schwach.

Dean schmeckte das Salz seiner Tränen auf den Lippen und küsste ihn wieder, nur für zwei Sekunden. Es war mehr Trostspenden als alles andere. Dann legte er einen Arm um ihn, unter der Decke. „Kannst du so schlafen?“

Cas beugte sich auf dem Kissen nach vorn und küsste ihn noch mal, um zu vergessen, wie allein er sich fühlte. „Ich versuchs.“

„Morgen ist ein neuer Tag“, wisperte Dean in die Nacht.

Cas sagte nichts.


End file.
